Fate of a Revenge
by chariot330
Summary: Arwah seorang gadis bangsawan berkeliaran hingga 500 tahun di dalam istana mengerikan dibalik hutan tersembunyi di Kyoto. Ia mencari pembalasan dendam kepada pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. AU. WARNING : LUMAYAN BLOODY, nggak kuat jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Chariot330** : Huh…belum selesai fic-ku yang lainnya…dah ngupload fic lain. Yah, itung2 hadiah buat ichiruki FC lah.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun saya menangis, merengek, bahkan mengancam bunuh diri untuk mendapatkan bleach…Itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

:: PROLOG ::

* * *

"_Nii-sama…! CUKUUP!! KUMOHON!!!...NII-SAMA!!...TIDAAKK!!"_

Pria berambut hitam dengan kenseikan yang berada di rambutnya , terjatuh, tersentak keras. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, jantungnya tertusuk. Namun, ia masih bernafas, ia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat ke arah gadis yang tersungkur di depannya dan menangis.

"Rukia…" Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Larilah…lari…selam-..atkan…dirimu…", pinta lelaki itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Nafasnya mulai sesak, ia mulai tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya lebih lama lagi. Iapun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"_BYAKUYA NII-SAMAAAA!!!"_

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itupun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menatap pembunuh itu dengan kebencian. Kimono furisode yang dikenakannya juga sudah sangat lusuh, penuh dengan darah kakaknya. Dengan penuh keberanian, Rukia mengambil pedang kakaknya, dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah pembunuh kakaknya.

"_KU BUNUH KAU!!!"_

Rukia mulai menyerang pria itu dengan asal-asalan. Pria itu menggunakan topeng putih, sehingga menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Pria itu menghindar dengan mudahnya dari serangan Rukia, namun Rukia tidak lelah samasekali menghadapi pria itu. Ayunan pedang milik kakaknya masih berusaha untuk melukai tubuh pembunuh itu.

"_KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH NII-SAMA!!! KAU HARUS MATI!!!"_

Rukia menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung pria itu, namun dengan mudahnya, pria itu menghindar. Pria itu kemudian menebaskan pedangnya yang hitam ke leher Rukia, memutuskan nadinya. Rukiapun langsung terperosok ke bawah dan terbaring lemah di samping mayat kakaknya.

"_Ka…Kau…"_

Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Memandang Rukia. Kemudian ia melepaskan topengnya, menampakkan wajah aslinya di depan Rukia. Rukia melihatnya dengan samar-samar. Mata musim gugur dan..rambut oranye, serta pedang hitam. Setelah melepas topengnya, pria itu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku…tidak…akan me-..maafkanmu…A-…Akan kucar-i..kau…dan…ku bunuh kau-…hingga…keturu..nan…mu…"

Mata Rukia masih terbuka lebar. Nafasnya berhenti. Namun, matanya masih terbuka dan…mengeluarkan tangisan darah. Di terangi cahaya bulan dan turunnya salju, seorang wanita terbaring, menangis darah, di dalam ruangan yang penuh darah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330** : Akhirnya prolog selesai. Hhhm…? Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Review! Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat saya update.

**Rukia** : Maksa banget sih ni author.

**Chariot330** : Yaudah deh…Seikhlasnya aja. Mohon kritik dan sarannya + reviewnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One : History

_

* * *

_

_Periode Muromachi 1508, Kyoto_

Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye-nya sedang duduk-duduk di pinggiran kolam koi dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran di atasnya. Ia menggunakan hakama berwarna coklat dengan biru sebagai atasannya. Sebuah katana berwarna hitam selalu melingkar di pinggangnya. Ya, ia adalah seorang ronnin yang sedang 'mengabdikan' dirinya kepada seorang daimyo ternama, Kuchiki Byakuya. Memang, ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengabdi padanya, ia sebenarnya adalah seorang ronnin yang menyelinap dalam keluarga Kuchiki demi membunuh Byakuya dan mendapatkan keinginannya.

…mempersatukan Jepang di bawah kaisar dan…

…memperistri Kuchiki Rukia

Ya, itu memang salahnya karena sudah jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang seharusnya tidak menjadi objek cintanya. Wanita itu adalah adik ipar Kuchiki Byakuya yang akhirnya dipersunting oleh Byakuya sebagai istrinya sendiri. Menyakitkan memang, saat melihat mereka berduaan, bercumbu mesra. Cinta yang mereka miliki bagai tak kan ada yang mampu menghalangi, atau merebutnya.

Cinta terlarang milik budak terhadap majikannya terkadang membuatnya sedikit gila. Terkadang ia senang memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan membayangkan wajah majikannya itu ataupun mengintipnya malam-malam saat ia tertidur dalam pelukan suaminya tercinta.

"Ichigo…", panggil seorang wanita dari belakang. Pria yang bernama Ichigo itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. Mata dengan kesan musim gugur Ichigo menatap mata violet milik wanita itu.

"Aah…Rukia-dono…", ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia-dono ja nai yo! Rukia dake…Rukia!", ujar Rukia sambil menasihati Ichigo agar memanggilnya Rukia saja. Ichigo tertawa.

"Hai…Rukia. Tapi, bagaimana jika Byakuya-sama mendengarku memanggilmu seperti itu. Ia bisa-bisa langsung membunuhku nanti.", kata Ichigo sambil memandang sakura yang berguguran. Rukiapun akhirnya duduk di samping pria yang sudah menjadi pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Itu urusanku nanti.", ujar wanita itu sambil tertawa. "Ah! Ini! Aku bawakan kamu daifuku. Makanlah!". Rukia menyodorkan beberapa buah daifuku di atas piring dengan ukiran bunga sakura. Ichigo tertawa, tangannya menggapai daifuku itu dan memakannya. Tanpa sadar, tepung dari daifuku itu menempel pada pipi Ichigo, membuat Rukia tertawa.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?", tanya Ichigo kasar. Rukia menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi Ichigo dan mengambil tepung yang berada di pipinya. Wajah Ichigo memerah. "Kore.", kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan bubuk tepung dari daifukunya dan tertawa. Ichigo pun ikut tertawa bersama Rukia.

"Lihat posisimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pria datang dari belakang. Memandang mereka dengan dingin. Mata abu-abunya menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin membalas pandangan itu dengan pandangan tajamnya pula, namun mengingat statusnya yang lebih rendah, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus mengalah. Demi semua rencananya…

"Su-Sumimasen, Byakuya-sama.", ujar Ichigo sambil membungkukkan badannya. Rukia kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan menghampiri suaminya tercinta.

"Byakuya nii-sama…Bukan Ichigo yang salah, aku yang menemaninya.", pelas Rukia sambil memendamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Byakuya. Byakuya mengelus kepala istrinya itu.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan memanggilku dengan sebutan nii-sama. Aku ini suamimu, bukankah lebih baik jika kau memanggilku Byakuya atau otto-san?", ujar Byakuya sambil mengelus-elus kepala istrinya itu.

Rukia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Byakuya. Merasakan keharuman sakura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. "Ne, Nii-sama, tidak peduli bagaimana aku memanggilmu. Kau hanya harus peduli bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Selama perasaanku ini tidak berubah, jangan khawatir.", katanya sambil memeluk Byakuya dengan erat.

Ichigo tidak suka melihat mereka bermesraan seperti itu. Itu bisa membuatnya gila dan mungkin bisa membunuh Byakuya di tempat itu juga. Jadi, ia memtuskan untuk permisi dari tempat itu.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-dono, saya permi-…", kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk.

"Chotto, Ichigo!", panggil Rukia. Rukia yang masih dirangkul oleh Byakuya memandang ke arah Ichigo. "Ichigo…Nii-sama…Aku punya kabar gembira buat kalian…", katanya pelan.

Ichigo dan Byakuya langsung menatap Rukia.

"Tidak lama lagi…Keluarga Kuchiki akan semakin besar…", ujar Rukia dengan malu-malu. "Nii-sama…Di perutku ini, terdapat Byakuya kecil…"

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo dan Byakuya terkejut. Byakuya yang mendengar hal itu merasa sangat senang hingga memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Namun Ichigo, ia malah terdiam terpaku. Kabar itu membuat hatinya semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Rukia yang sangat dicintainya sedang mengandung anak dari musuh terbesarnya. Jika ia membunuh Byakuya sekarang, tetap saja, benih dari Byakuya tidak akan hilang dan membuatnya akan selalu terbayang dengan Byakuya.

"Ichigo…Kau tidak ikut memberi selamat?!", tanya Rukia. Ichigo hanya memberikan senyuman yang sepertinya sangat dipaksakan.

"Ha-Hai, omedeto, Rukia-dono."

Ya…Sepertinya Ichigo memang harus…harus…

_

* * *

_

_Periode Muromachi 1509, Kyoto_

Tangisan bayi meronta-ronta dari sebuah kamar yang di tutupi oleh pintu dengan layar shoji. Lentera kecil dengan ukiran bangau sudah menerangi ruangan tersebut dengan cahaya kekuningannya. Seorang wanita dengan bayinya terbaring di sebuah futon yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Di samping wanita itu, ada pengawal yang selalu mendampinginya dengan setia.

"Rukia…Bayimu sangat tampan…Siapa namanya?", ujar Ichigo dengan lembut. Padahal sebenarnya, hatinya mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia ingin sekali membunuh bayi itu secepat mungkin dan mengambil Rukia untuknya.

Rukia menatapnya lembut. "Akito…Kuchiki Akito…", ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi bayi yang masih kemerahan di sampingnya. "Akito?", tanya Ichigo.

"Ya…Akito…Anak lelaki musim gugur…"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

_Akito-kun…Hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi…_

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama! Terjadi pemberontakan pada distrik A hingga D. Sebagian dari istana ini sudah terbakar habis. Sebaiknya anda cepat melarikan diri."

Api. Darah. Mayat.

Bergelimpangan dimana-mana sepanjang istana kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Hampir seluruh istana terbakar. Pemberontakan terjadi sangat besar-besaran. 70% dari wilayah kekuasaannya melakukan pemberontakan dan kudeta. Istana kediaman Kuchiki pun menjadi sasaran. Penggalan kepala sang kepala klan, Kuchiki Byakuya lah yang menjadi incaran utama.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki…Dia di mana?", tanya Byakuya dengan nadanya yang sedikit menampakkan rasa kekhawatiran. Tangannya memeluk istri dan anaknya dengan erat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…dia…AAAARRRGGHHH!!..."

Darah memuncrat dari leher salah satu anak buah Byakuya. Tubuh Byakuya terciprat banyak sekali darah saat menutupi tubuh istrinya dan anaknya dari pemandangan yang bisa merusak mental mereka. Leher anak buah Byakuya terpotong, hampir lepas, urat-urat dari daging lehernya terlihat hingga tulangnya juga. Darahnya memuncrat dengan deras. Seorang pria menggunakan topeng putih mengangkat kepala mayat itu dan melemparnya keluar hingga kepalanya benar-benar terputus. Menggelinding masuk ke dalam kolam.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Byakuya dengan menghunuskan katana hitamnya yang berlumuran darah. Byakuya berdiri mempersiapkan katananya untuk dihunuskan.

"Rukia…Bersembunyilah dengan Akito…", perintah Byakuya.

"Tapi nii-sama…!", jerit Rukia sambil mendekap bayinya erat-erat.

Byakuya menoleh kepada Rukia. Berjalan mendekati Rukia, menurunkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir mungil Rukia. "Onegai…", pinta Byakuya. Air mata Rukia berlinang, jatuh ke pipinya dan mengalir deras.

Entah kenapa, pria bertopeng itu langsung menyerang Byakuya. Byakuya menangkis serangannya dengan katananya dan menyeretnya ke luar kamar. Rukia bergegas kabur dari kamar, namun secepat kilat di cegat oleh pria bertopeng putih itu. Katana hitamnya diayunkan dengan sangat cepat, ingin melukai Rukia.

"KYAAAAA…..!!"

Namun serangan itu ditahan oleh Byakuya. Rukia terkjut, hampir tidak bernafas.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…Ternyata memang…itu kelemahanmu.", ujar pria bertopeng itu. Ia berusaha menyamarkan suaranya agar tidak dikenali. Namun Byakuya merasa sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Siapa kamu?", ujar Byakuya dengan dingin. Ia masih menghalangi pria bertopeng itu untuk melukai Rukia dan anaknya.

"Nii-sama…", panggil Rukia dengan rasa takut. Byakuya melirik sebentar ke arah istri dan anaknya, namun tanpa ia sadari, pria bertopeng itu menendang pinggangnya dengan keras hingga terdengar suara 'krek' pada pinggangnya itu. Ia terlempar jauh dan membentur dinding hingga tak sadarkan diri. Kenseikannya hancur dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

Rukia berlari ke arah Byakuya namun dicegat lagi oleh pria bertopeng itu. Pria itu mengambil bayi Rukia secara paksa, namun Rukia berusaha menahan buah hatinya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Meski begitu, kekuatan Rukia tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan pria bertopeng itu. Akhirnya, bayi milik Rukia berhasil direbut.

"To-Tolong…Kembalikan Akito…Apa yang kau inginkan darinya…?", pinta Rukia, memelas. Pria itu mengarahkan katana hitamnya yang penuh darah ke arah Akito yang sedang menangis meraung-raung karena dipisahkan dari Ibu dan ayahnya. Pria bertopeng itu merasa kesal mendengar tangisan dari Akito. Ia menebaskan katananya ke leher Akito hingga darah bayi itu tumpah ke wajah ibunya sendiri. Bayi itu berhenti menangis, mati dalam sekejap.

"A-Akito?", ujar Rukia pelan. "TIDAAAKKKK!!!AKITO!!!!"

Air mata Rukia berhamburan, tangannya menggapai-gapai mayat bayi di tangan pria bertopeng itu. Pria bertopeng itu kemudian melemparkan mayat bayi itu keluar hingga membentur sebuah pohon dan kepalanya retak, memperlihatkan sedikit isi kepalanya.

"AKITO!!!", teriak Rukia. Ia sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Tak di sangka, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia, mengajaknya untuk bangkit.

"Hime…Ikutlah denganku…Jadilah pendampingku…", kata pria itu dengan suaranya yang disamarkan. Rukia menatap pria itu, air matanya masih mengalir. Ia menepis uluran tangan pria itu.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ANAKKU, SIALAN!! KAU! KAU HARUS MATI!! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENIKAH DENGANMU, PEMBUNUH!! JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP!!!", ujar Rukia dengan suara keras.

Pria itu mendesah. "Aaah…Jika begitu…Kau harus mati!", kata pria bertopeng itu sambil mengangkat katananya seakan ingin menebas Rukia. Katananya diturunkan mendekti Rukia. Namun ternyata, Byakuya tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Rukia dan menjadi tameng bagi istrinya itu. Darah memuncrat ke kimono furisode Rukia dari tubuh Byakuya yang terbuka karena tebasan pedang milik pria bertopeng itu.

Dengan bejatnya, pria itu masih menusukkan katananya ke jantung Byakuya berulang kali.

"Nii-sama…! CUKUUP!! KUMOHON!!!...NII-SAMA!!...TIDAAKK!!"

Byakuya, terjatuh, tersentak keras. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, jantungnya tertusuk. Namun, ia masih bernafas, ia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat ke arah gadis yang tersungkur di depannya dan menangis.

"Rukia…" Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Larilah…lari…selam-..atkan…dirimu…", pinta lelaki itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Nafasnya mulai sesak, ia mulai tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya lebih lama lagi. Iapun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"BYAKUYA NII-SAMAAAA!!!"

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itupun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menatap pembunuh itu dengan kebencian. Kimono furisode yang dikenakannya juga sudah sangat lusuh, penuh dengan darah kakaknya-bukan, suaminya. Dengan penuh keberanian, Rukia mengambil pedang suaminya, dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah pembunuh suaminya.

"KU BUNUH KAU!!!"

Rukia mulai menyerang pria itu dengan asal-asalan. Pria itu menghindar dengan mudahnya dari serangan Rukia, namun Rukia tidak lelah samasekali menghadapi pria itu. Ayunan pedang milik suaminya masih berusaha untuk melukai tubuh pembunuh itu.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH NII-SAMA DAN AKITO!!! KAU HARUS MATI!!!"

Rukia menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung pria itu, namun dengan mudahnya, pria itu menghindar. Pria itu kemudian menebaskan pedangnya yang hitam ke leher Rukia, memutuskan nadinya. Rukiapun langsung terperosok ke bawah dan terbaring lemah di samping mayat suaminya.

"Ka…Kau…"

Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Memandang Rukia. Kemudian ia melepaskan topengnya, menampakkan wajah aslinya di depan Rukia. Rukia melihatnya dengan samar-samar. Mata musim gugur dan..rambut oranye, serta pedang hitam. Setelah melepas topengnya, pria itu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku…tidak…akan me-..maafkanmu…A-…Akan kucar-i..kau…dan…ku bunuh kau-…hingga…keturu..nan…mu…"

Mata Rukia masih terbuka lebar. Nafasnya berhenti. Namun, matanya masih terbuka dan…mengeluarkan tangisan darah. Di terangi cahaya bulan dan turunnya salju, seorang wanita terbaring, menangis darah, di dalam ruangan yang penuh darah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

_Periode Meiji 2009, Tokyo_

"Kurosaki-kun!", panggil seorang gadis dengan dada yang sangat besar dan rambut oranye yang terurai panjang. Pria yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu menoleh padanya. Rambut pria itu berwarna oranye juga, sama dengan rambut gadis itu, hanya saja warnanya lebih terang, seperti jeruk.

"Ah, Inoue. Ada kabar apa lagi?", tanya pria yang bernama Kurosaki itu.

"A-Ano…Kata Ishida-kun, ada lima pemuda yang hilang di tengah kabut di bagian Kyoto utara, namun, salah satu dari mereka berhasil kembali dalam kondisi kejiwaan yang sangat parah. Dia bilang ada suatu istana angker yang banyak sekali mayatnya dan seorang gadis cantik yang masih hidup. Padahal, Ishida sudah mencari-cari istana itu, namun tidak ditemukan.", kata gadis yang bernama Inoue.

Pria berambut oranye itu diam sejenak. "Kasus ini…Sudah terjadi selama berberapa tahun silam. Ini harus segera dihentikan. Inoue! Beritahu Ishida bahwa kita akan berangkat ke Kyoto besok.

Chariot330 : Wah-wah…Ternyata saya bisa juga toh bikin cerita yang rada bloody. Hehehe…

Ichigo : Naikin rate-nya jadi M dulu! Terus kenapa aku kejam banget?! Masa aku sampe tidak berprikeIchigoan gitu?!

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330** : Yaah…Cuma bikin Rukia jadi dendam kesumat aja gitu…

**Rukia **: Dasar author psikopat. Trus kenapa prolog ma ceritanya beda?

**Chariot330** : Yah, kan prolog Cuma bikin penasaran tenang aja, ini bukan ByaRuki kok…Habis ini IchiRuki. Sekarang bales review dulu ya!

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Iya nih. Nggak tau kenapa jadi suka sama yang bloody. Udah dinaikin ke M kok. Masih kurang sadis kah?  
**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki** : Kenapa? Ya…Biar Rukia bisa dendam sama Ichigo. He-em *ngangguk*. Iya, IchiRuki nih..Tapi tenang aja, kayaknya aku bakal upload fic ByaRuki baru deh…  
**Ruki_ya** : Udah ni…  
**kazuka-ichirunatsu23** : Kenapa Ichi bunuh Rukia? Ya, kan Rukia nolak tawarannya Ichigo buat sama dia.  
**Sapphire09** : Baca aja ndiri, phire! Kalo ku ceritain ntar nggak seru..  
**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Makaciii *meluk2-dilempar*. Sudah diapdet nii!  
**NaMie AmaLia** : Sudah diapdet…  
**kishina nadeshiko** : hmm…hmm..anda benar sekali…makasih….udah di apdet nieh!  
**RodeoHyorinmaru** : Iya! Ichi pembunuh! Sudah di apdet nih!  
**Jess Kuchiki** : Sudah di L-Lanjutkan  
**shiNomori naOmi** : Iyalah…Rukia yang gentayangan…Kan dia yang dendam…Sudah diapdet nee-san!  
**Kuro Shiro6yh : **Sudah diapdet!**  
verga :** Apanya yang mana?? Sudah dilanjutin nih…

**Chariot330 **: Gomen ne, para penggemar IchiRuki…IchiRukinya lum bisa keluar sekarang…Aku malah masangin Rukia ma Byakkun…Soalnya kalo ma Renji, renji kan bukan bangsawan. Tapi ni fic insyallah kedepan nggak akan ada Byaruki-nya lagi. Jadi mohon tetap mereview jika ingin membuat saya semangat melanjutkan fic ini..

**Ichigo** : Mohon tekan tombol ijo2 di bawah ya!


	3. Chapter 3

:: CHAPTER TWO : THE KUCHIKI MANOR ::

* * *

Angin musim dingin di Kyoto membuat pria dengan rambut oranye dan wanita dengan rambut senada dengan rambut pria di sebelahnya itu sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Pria dengan rambut oranye itu mengenakan mantel coklat dan jeans biru dengan syal tebal di lehernya. Sedangkan yang wanita, mengenakan jaket bulu dan T-shirt yang menampakkan belahan dadanya yang sangat besar serta, syal yang lumayan tebal di lehernya itu. Mereka berdua duduk di taman sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun…Kenapa Ishida lam-a sekali…?", tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang terbata-bata karena kedinginan.

"Sabarlah Inoue…", jawab pria itu dengan dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan rambut biru tua dan kaca mata yang terpasang di wajahnya, berlari menuju taman itu dengan wajah kelelahan dan nafas yang memburu, mengeluarkan uap putih dari mulutnya.

"Gomen ne, Ichigo…Inoue…Aku terlambat…Huff…", kata pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, kelelahan.

"Sudahlah, Ishida-kun…Ayo kita berangkat!", kata Inoue sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada pria itu. Ichigo hanya berdiri di depan Ishida dan tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya? Soal Kuchiki Manor itu…benar?", tanya Ichigo sambil duduk dan membaca laporan yang diberikan Ishida. Coklat hangat sudah tersedia di meja, Ichigo mengangkat cangkir yang berisi coklat hangat itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Ya…Menurut korban sih begitu…Namun, kepolisian wilayah Kyoto utara tidak menemukan adanya manor tua yang berada di balik hutan rimbun itu. Dan menurut legenda…Manor itu hanya bisa ditemukan saat bulan purnama, dimana salju turun…", ujar Ishida sambil menyentak-sentakkan jarinya di meja, menunggu tanggapan dari Ichigo.

"Asik juga.", kata Ichigo antusias. "Ayo kita coba ke sana!"

Ishida menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Ichigo serius. "Ichigo…Kau ini sudah menjadi seorang detektif, bukan anak SMA lagi…Jangan bertindak gegabah. Banyak orang yang menghilang secara misterius di hutan itu, bahkan beberapa penduduk sekitar sana pernah menemukan mayat seorang siswa SMA yang menghilang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia di gantung di pohon dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan….Lehernya…Hampir putus…", ujar Ishida dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan, membuat Ichigo terdiam.

"Oleh karena itu, Ichigo…Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari info di tempat sekitar kejadian dulu?", tanya Ishida sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan mengambilkan selimut untuk Inoue yang tertidur. Ishida membalutkan selimut itu ke tubuh Inoue dengan sangat lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo…", kata Ishida dengan suara lirih.

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi, Inoue- maksudku…Orihime…"

"Bukan urusanmu.", kata Ichigo santai. Mendengar hal itu, Ishida mengepalkan tangannya, pertanda marah.

"Ichigo…Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau membuatnya menangis, Aku membiarkannya bersamamu hanya karena aku ingin melihatnya bahagia! Bukan tersiksa! Aku…"

"Ishida! Cukup! Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah lagi…", kata Ichigo sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Besok aku akan ke tempat nenekku yang berada di Kyoto utara, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang manor yang mengerikan itu."

Ichigo meninggalkan Ishida yang sedang berada di samping Inoue yang tertidur, ia menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ichigo menaiki tangga, derap langkah kakinya bercampur dengan derik tangga kayu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu. Ia menutup matanya.

"Kuchiki manor, huh?"

Tak terasa, Ichigo sudah terlelap tidur, terhanyut dalam rasa lelah dan dinginnya salju.

* * *

"_Ichigo…"_

_Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu datang. Terlihatlah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet yang indah berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Ichigo…"_

_Wanita itu semakin mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh leher Ichigo. Tangan dingin wanita itu mencekik Ichigo._

"_To-Tolong…Kembalikan ..A..to…Apa yang kau inginkan darinya…?"_

_Ichigo melihat gadis itu merengek meminta bayi yang ada di tangannya untuk di kembalikan. Namun, entah kenapa, tangan Ichigo bergerak sendiri…Menebaskan katana yang ada di tangan kanannya tepat di leher bayi itu. Terlihatlah, urat-urat daging yang memuakkan dan menjijikkan dengan darah yang bercucuran dari lubang di leher bayi itu yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

"_TIDAAAKKKK!!!A…TO!!!!"_

_Jerit perempuan itu melihat Ichigo menebas bayi itu. Ichigo terdiam, tangannya gemetaran._

"_Iie…", ujarnya pelan._

"_Iie…"_

"_YAMEROO!!!"_

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo POV**

"Kurosaki-kun?!"

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh suara yang familier denganku, namun tidak terlalu ku suka. Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Keringat dinginku bercucuran tiada henti, melihat mimpi sadis yang telah ku alami. Namun, siapa wanita yang ada di mimpiku itu? Hal itu membuatku melamun sejenak hingga aku tersadar saat ada goncangan pada tubuhku.

"Ichigo-kun!"

Aku menatap sosok yang menggoncang-goncang tubuhku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aah…Inoue…O-Ohayou…", kataku pelan, masih dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

Inoue hanya memandangiku dengan pandangan was-was, bahkan ia tidak menjawab salamku. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "haah..Kurosaki-kun, apa kau bermimpi buruk?", tanyanya dengan suara manja yang membuatku jengkel. Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku dan nyengir.

"Ah..Tidak juga sih…", kataku gagu. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, iapun berdiri, menatapku lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan…Aku dan Ishida-kun akan menunggu di bawah.", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang masih terduduk dan mengusap-usap mataku yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Aah..Inoue…Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa bersama kalian hari ini.", kataku sambil malas-malasan. Ia menatapku curiga, menarik kembali uluran tangannya padaku dan meletakkannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ke-Kenapa, Kurosaki-kun?", tanya Inoue. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan ke rumah nenek pagi ini. Tolong kau dan Ishida mencari informasi tentang manor misterius itu.", ujarku santai dan berdiri meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar yang ku tempati pula. Aku malas untuk menatap wajah Inoue yang kecewa, itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower untuk menyegarkan tubuhku.

* * *

Aku menatap rumah dengan gaya arsitektur jepang kuno yang berada di depanku. Ya, ini adalah rumah nenekku. Ia tidak ingin rumah ini di renofasi, katanya sih rumah ini merupakan peninggalan leluhur sejak 500 tahun lebih. Bahkan ia memiliki sejarah yang lengkap tentang awal mula berdirinya keluarga Kurosaki. Aku membuka pintu dengan shoji yang masih sama sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam rumah itu dan melepaskan sepatuku.

"Obaa-san…Tadaima…", panggilku dengan suara keras.

Lalu muncullah sosok wanita tua dengan rambut putihnya yang di sanggul. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna abu-abu.

"Aaah…Ichi-chan…Apa itu kau?", katanya dengan suara parau ala orang-orang lansia. Aku tersenyum lembut kepada sosok wanita tua yang ada di depanku, nenekku. "Ya…Baa-san."

Nenek itu berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku erat. "Ichigo…Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari…", katanya sambil melepas pelukannya. "Masuklah…Udara di luar sangat dingin…", kata nenek sambil mengajakku ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah, ichi-chan…", katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku duduk dan nyengir sebentar. Ternyata rumah ini tidak ada bedanya semenjak terakhir kali aku berkunjung. "Obaa-san…Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu? Aku bukan bocah berumur 8 tahun lagi. Aku sudah berumur 22 tahun sekarang.", kataku sambil berpura-pura marah.

Nenek hanya tertawa. "Hehehe…Benar juga ya…Berarti sudah lebih dari 14 tahun kau tidak berkunjung. Habis kau selalu bermimpi buruk setiap ke Kyoto.", kata nenek itu dengan suara yang parau sambil menyeduhkan teh panas ke cangkirku.

Mendengar hal itu, Aku tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

"Hah? Benarkah, baa-san? Aku tidak mengingatnya samasekali…", kataku sambil melipat tangan dan menyanggahkan wajah.

"Iya..Bahkan kau juga sering seperti orang kesurupan. Kau suka memukuli anak sekitar sini dengan kayu, bahkan ada yang hampir meninggal karena kau pukui. Makanya Isshin tidak mau mengajakmu ke sini lagi.", kata nenek dengan nada kesal.

"He..? Aku juga tidak mengingat hal itu, baa-san. Ya, mungkin itu pertanda bahwa cucumu ini merupakan calon ahli kendo. ", candaku dengan seringai tawa yang besar.

Nenek hanya membalas ucapan Ichigo dengan senyum yang ramah. "Oya, Ichi-chan…Sekarang kau bekerja apa?"

"Detektif.", kataku santai. Oya, mengenai pekerjaan ada yang harus ku tanyakan kepada nenekku. "Oya, Baa-san. Apa kau tahu tentang rumor Kuchiki Manor yang sedang trend-trendnya saat ini?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, wajah nenek berubah menjadi lebih serius dan marah.

"Sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu…", nenek mulai bercerita. "Daerah Kyoto dan sekitarnya di kuasai oleh seorang daimyo besar yang mungkin bernama Kuchiki Byakuya…Leluhur kita berhasil menumbangkan kekuasaan daimyo itu dan membakar istananya dengan sekali pemberontakan besar-besaran…Nenek tidak tahu jelas bagaimana ceritannya karena ini adalah cerita yang diturunkan dari orang sebelum nenek…Dan katanya, arwah-arwah penghuni istana itu tidak bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum mereka membunuh leluhur kita. Oleh karena itu, Ichigo…Jangan pernah dekati hutan itu…Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu.", kata nenek memperingatkanku dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil sebuah kotak dari bawah altar ruangan dan meletakkannya di hadapanku.

"Bukalah…", perintahnya.

Aku menggapai kotak itu dan mendekatkannya padaku. Tanganku membuka perlahan tutp kotak itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kotak itu terbuka. Tumpukan buku tua dan usang berada dalam kotak itu. Aku mengangkat buku-buku itu hingga terlihat sebuah lukisan pria, yang sangat mirip diriku. Aku terdiam.

"Itu adalah leluhurmu…Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo…Dialah orang yang telah merobohkan kekuasaan Kuchiki Byakuya.", kata nenek dengan nada yang pelan dan sedikit mistis. Aku benar-benar terdiam sewaktu melihat lukisan itu.

"Kau adalah keturunan keluarga Kurosaki yang paling mirip dengannya termasuk rambut oranyemu, sama dengannya. Itu kenapa, ayahmu memberimu nama Ichigo juga…"

Tanganku gemetar mendengar perkataan nenek, aku mengambil lukisan itu dari kotak sehingga muncullah lukisan lain, lukisan seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat gambar wanita…yang sama seperti di mimpiku.

"Menurut leluhur, itu adalah lukisan dari istri lchigo, leluhur kita dulu, nenek moyang kita…Ia sangat cantik kan?", tanya nenek dengan nada yang sudah mulai melembut sekarang.

Aku tidak menjawab pertannyaannya. Nafasku terasa sangat sesak. Aku yakin, wanita ini adalah wanita yang muncul di mimpiku semalam. Wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet yang memandangku penuh kebencian dan memberiku mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Apa-apaan ini semua? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dilarangnya diriku menyelidiki Kuchiki manor? Apa ada hubungannya dengan manor misterius itu? Aku harus menyelidikinya…Secepatnya.

"Obaa-san…", panggilku. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu.", kataku lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku padanya sebagai tanda hormat. "Aku akan lama berada di Kyoto, jadi jangan khawatir!", aku melambaikan tangan kepada nenek yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku membuka pintu geser itu dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku…membawa gambar wanita misterius itu.

* * *

Aku menekan tombol ponselku, mengetik nomor ponsel milik Ishida. Nada deringnya lumayan lama, namun, setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya mengangkat panggilanku juga.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Aa…Ishida…Ini aku, Ichigo!"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Tolong suruh Toushiro dan Renji untuk berkumpul di rumahmu sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan…tentang…Kuchiki Manor…"

"Baiklah"

_Tuuut…tuuut…tuut…_

Ishida menutup ponselnya dan aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaketku. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menyusuri hutan yang katanya terlarang itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, menurutku…Apa karena ini masih pagi?

Akupun berhenti, mengatur nafasku kembali. Saat aku membalikkan badanku karena ingin meninggalkan hutan itu, tiba-tiba…tangan yang dingin menahanku. Rasa dinginnya membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aura di sekitarkupun…berubah menjadi…mengerikan. Aku membalikkan wajah perlahan untuk melihat sosok yang menahanku itu. Namun, saat aku sudah membalikkan wajahku, tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Aku terdiam.

Ini untuk pertamakalinya aku merasa sangat takut. Aku sekarang sudah berada di hutan yang samasekali tidak ku kenali. Langitnya pun hitam. Aku merinding saat melihat ada manor di depan mataku. Manor tua yang tak terurus dan kumuh, tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya di dalamnya. Sumber cahaya hanyalah bulan purnama yang berwarna kuning, membuat manor yang ada di depanku ini menjadi semakin angker.

Aku berjalan mendekati manor itu, melihat sekelilingku…Banyak sekali bercak darah dan mayat yang kondisinya sangat mengerikan. Ada yang tanpa leher, atau tangannya nyaris terputus seperti pensil yang patah. Aku berjalan semakin mendekat dengan manor itu.

_GLUDUK!_

Aku terkejut. Ada yang berguling di depanku. Sebuah kepala manusia terguling di hadapanku dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Mata kanannya tercungkil keluar, namun masih menggantung dan kepalanya terbelah, memperlihatkan sedikit isi otaknya. Aku ketakutan. Aku menjadi mual.

"Ichi-go…"

Tiba-tiba bibir dari kepala tanpa tubuh itu bergerak, memanggilku. Aku berjalan menjauhi kepala itu.

"Tidak…"

"Bukan aku…"

"TIDAAAAK!!!"

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330** : Maaf banget telat ngapdetnya. Banyak kegiatan sekolah sama tugas sekolah. Gimana nih…Udah kerasa ngeri belum. Gomen ne, bagi para psikopat *dihajar reader* yang suka sama bloody, bloodynya belum mulai…Kayaknya baru di chapter 3 deh… Mohon tetap mereview ya! Ini balesan reviewnya!

**Ichakuchikichi** : iya…Ichigo memang jahat dulunya…Kalo sekarang sih…Ya nggak tau deh! Baca terus ya! Makasih reviewnya!

**Jess Kuchiki** : Benarkah? Benar-benar sadis? *sparkling*. KYAAAA!!! Senangnya saya…Makasih reviewnya!

**BinBin males login** : Kok males login mulu? Kapan login nya? *dilempar*. Iya nih Icchi..dia ngebunuh byakkunku tersayang. Belum sempet eh biki ByakuRuki lagi. Tapi di usahakan secepatnya kok. Makasih reviewnya!

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Yee…! Ada yang bilang sadis lagi! Saya senang!!! Makasih reviewnya!

**RodeoHyorimaru** : Hehe..Iya…Byakkun napsu…Iya, si inoue di bikin jadi tunangannya ichi. Bakal di jelasin di chapter kedepan. Makasih reviewnya!

**MayukaRui** : Ya…Salam kenal juga! Makasih reviewnya!

**Ruki_ya** :Ini sama nggak sih ma Ruki_ya_cH? Beda ya? Ichigo kayak gitu gara-gara nggak punya pilihan lain. Ntar di jelasin di chapter kedepan.

**shiNomori naOmi** : Belum tentu Ichi yang sekarang mati kok…Baca terus ya nee-san! Biar lebih jelas. Makasih reviewnya!

**shirayuki haruna** : iya, ichi ma ruki di chapter 3 bakal ketemu tapi bukan besok. Makasih dah review!

**kishina nadeshiko** : Beneran keren bloodynya????? Waaah…saya jadi seneng banget! Jadi semangat buat bikin yang lebih bloody lagi! Ichigo? Dia detektif swasta. Makasih reviewnya!

**Yumemiru Reirin** : terima kasih!!! BTW, d--*b tuh apa ya? Saya nggak ngerti. Makasih reviewnya!

**Chariot330 **: Makasih juga buat semua yang sudah baca tapi nggak review, mohon reviewnya ya! BIar saya makin semangat bikin cerita. Paling nggak jumlah review chapter ini nggak lebih sedikit dari chapter kemaren deh (a/n : yang kemaren 11)…Soalnya saya lagi berlomba ngumpulin review nihh…Mohon reviewnya ya!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Mulai chapter ini, tokoh 'aku' adalah Kurosaki Ichigo kecuali ada pemberitahuan lainnya.

* * *

:: CHAPTER THREE : THE SIGN ::

* * *

Tubuhku bergetar…Merinding…Melihat puluhan mayat busuk di sekitarku dengan darah-darah yang telah kering namun masih menyisakan bau amis yang menyengat. Kakiku melangkah ke belakang, menjauhi kepala dengan wajah yang mengerikan dan tak bertubuh yang berbicara padaku. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuhku yang ketakutan.

"Ichi…go…", panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih mendayu-dayu, membuat bulu kudukku semakin merinding.

"Ichigo…kau kembali…", kata kepala mengerikan itu.

Aku berjalan mundur menjauhi kepala itu. Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dingin dari tubuhku menyentuh pundakku. Ku lirikkan sedikit mataku ke arah pundakku yang terasa dingin. Aku melihat sesuatu.

TANGAN

Ya, tangan yang sangat pucat seperti orang yang sudah mati. Aku tersentak, menahan nafasku. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Ku beranikan diriku melihat sosok yang menyentuhku.

"GYAAAAHH!!!"

Teriakku melihat wajahnya. Rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, aliran darah yang membekas di wajah pucatnya dan semburat hitam di bawah matanya. Menatapku dengan tatapan ngeri. Rasanya aku hampir mati melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan itu. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, menuju manor tua di depanku itu. Menjauhi wanita mengerikan yang menyentuhku tadi. Tak ku pedulikan sekitarku dan aku terus berlari ke arah manor tua itu. Tanganku menggapai gagang pintu besar di depanku dan membukanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

_DEG!_

* * *

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tempatnya sudah tidak sama lagi. Kali ini, aku sudah kembali ke hutan dimana aku berada semula. Penuh dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan disinari oleh matahari. Bukan di depan manor tua dengan mayat-mayat yang mengerikan dan sosok wanita yang lebih mengerikan lagi itu. Apa aku melamun tadi? Ini bukan film horror, ya, aku tahu itu. Sosok-sosok yang ku lihat tadi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada hantu-hantu yang ada di film horror.

_Kriiiing…Kriiiing…_

Ponselku berbunyi. Itu benar-benar bisa membuat pikiranku teralihkan. Ku ambil ponselku dari celana jeansku dan ku lihat siapa yang menelepon. _Abarai Renji._

"Hah…Si _nanas_ itu rupanya.", ujarku sambil cengengesan.

Ku tekan tombol 'angkat' pada ponselku dan ku jawab panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ne…Ichigo…Ini aku…Renji!", ujar Renji dengan suara khasnya, yaitu sedikit berat dan menjengkelkan.

"Sudah tahu…Ada apa?"

"Tadi, Ishida menghubungiku, aku di suruh mencari informasi resmi tentang Kuchiki Manor, dan aku sudah mendapatkannya. Bisa kamu segera pulang ke tempat Ishida sekarang? Aku sedang di rumahnya."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu…Ja ne!"

"Hai, ja ne…", ujarku sambil menekan tombol 'akhiri' pada ponselku. Aku berjalan keluar dari hutan. Sudah ku lihat jalur dimana aku memasuki hutan ini sebelumnya, dan ku ikuti jalur itu.

* * *

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki pintu rumah Ishida yang terbuka. Ku lihat sosok yang ada di dalam sana. Ada Ishida, Inoue, Toushiro yang berambut putih keabu-abuan dan Renji yang berambut nanas berwarna merah. Ku sapa mereka semua dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Tadaima…", kataku sambil melihat-lihat.

"Ah…Okaeri nasai, Kurosaki-kun.", balas Inoue.

"Oi, Toushiro, Renji! Sashiburi desu ne!", kataku sambil tertawa kecil dan menyapa mereka.

Toushiro menatapku dengan sinis. "Jangan panggil aku Toushiro, panggil aku Hitsugaya-tantei!", katanya dengan suara jutek. Ya, walaupun Toushiro lebih muda dari aku, dia lebih senior daripada aku saat menjadi detektif. Kecerdasannya yang luar biasa menjadikannya partner yang sangat bisa di andalkan dalam menyelidiki kasus ini.

Renji tertawa mendengar ocehan dari Hitsugaya. "Ne, chiisai-tantei…Jangan begitu pada Ichigo, dia kan baru sampai di Kyoto, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira sejak…"

"URUSAI", bentak Hitsugaya. "Aku nggak kecil, nanas! Eh, bagaimanapun aku baru 17 tahun! Aku masih bisa bertambah tinggi! Daripada kau, sudah 25 tahun, pacar aja nggak punya!!", bentak Hitsugaya.

"Kaau..", geram Renji.

"APA?!", bentak Hitsugaya.

"Sudah…sudah kalian berdua…", ujarku sambil menenangkan emosi mereka yang seperti biasa, meledak-ledak. "Sekarang kembali ke topik awal.", kataku sambil menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur. "Apa informasi yang kalian tahu tentang Kuchiki manor itu?"

Hitsugaya dan Renji saling memandang. Renji akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Begini, Kuchiki adalah klan terbesar sepanjang abad 1450-1509, dan karena itu, para Kuchiki menyandang diri mereka sebagai daimyo, penguasa Jepang saat itu. Mereka tidak mengakui keberadaan Kaisar dan berusaha menjadikan diri mereka sendiri sebagai pemimpin Jepang. Tak lama kemudian, lebih tepatnya kalau tidak salaah..umm…pada masa kekuasaan daimyo ke 29, Kuchiki Byakuya, ada seorang ronnin yang melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran dan berhasil membunuh Kuchiki Byakuya dan keluarganya. Sekaligus membakar istana miliknya itu."

Renji kemudian meneguk segelas air yang telah disediakan di meja. Kemudian Inoue membawakan kami beberapa daifuku. Melihat daifuku itu aku…

"_Ah! Ini! Aku bawakan kamu daifuku. Makanlah!"_

"_Ichigo…"_

Suara itu tiba-tiba menggema di kepalaku dan memperihatkan sosok wanita yang terlihat sedikit kabur. Namun, aku benar-benar bisa memastikan wanita itu bermata violet, sama seperti wanita yang diceritakan nenekku sebagai leluhurku itu.

"Ichigo-kun?", panggil Inoue sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi daifuku-daifuku itu. Lamunanku terpecah.

"Ah, terimakasih.", kataku sambil mengambil sebuah daifuku dari piring yang dibawa Inoue. Aku membuka mulutku dan menelan daifuku itu dalam sekali lahap. Aku kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa tepung dari daifuku yang ku makan itu.

Ishida kemudian memanggilku dan memeberitahuku sesuatu yang penting.

"Ichigo. Malam ini kemungkinan salju turun dengan lebat dan bulan purnama akan muncul dengan sempurna. Menurut legenda, manor itu akan muncul pada kondisi seperti itu. Apa kau ingin ke sana nanti malam?", tanya Ishida kepadaku yang sedang meneguk air.

Aku melegakan tenggorokanku sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Lebih cepat lebih baik karena kita akan lebih cepat mengetahui kebenarannya. Toushiro, Renji, apa kalian ingin ikut?"

Renji mengangguk dan diikuti dengan anggukan Hitsugaya. Aku kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah! Kita berkumpul di sini jam 8 malam nanti."

**

* * *

HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO POV**

Setelah Ichigo mengumumkan tempat dan waktu kami akan berkumpul nanti, aku langsung beranjak dari rumah Ishida menuju mobilku bersama Renji. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat tertarik dengan misteri manor Kuchiki yang mengerikan itu. Begini-begini, aku tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu. Aku hanya percaya dengan adanya Tuhan, Malaikat, Surga, dan Neraka. Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa manor Kuchiki itu bukanlah rumah berhantu atau semacamnya. Aku ingin mencari jawaban sebenarnya tentang manor Kuchiki itu.

Walau samasekali tidak ada keraguan dan ketakutan dalam menelusuri manor tua itu, entah kenapa, saat ini aku sangat merindukan Momo, teman baikku, atau bisa ku sebut cinta seumur hidupku yang tidak pernah bisa ku dapatkan. Momo mencintai pria yang bernama Aizen, seorang novelis idolanya. Dan aku…hanya akan selalu ada dibalik baying-bayang Aizen.

"Toushiro…", panggil Renji. "Hubungilah Momo…"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa dia bisa tahu jika aku merindukan Momo saat ini?

"Kenapa kau-.."

"Tertulis di wajahmu, cebol! 'aku merindukan momo saat ini', begitu tulisannya", kata Renji mengejekku. Wajahku spontan memerah, namun aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan gaya dinginku dan harga diriku yang tinggi. Aku kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menekan tombol ponselku untuk menelepon Momo.

Truuut…Trruuut… Truuut…Trruuut…

"Moshi-moshi", jawab suara di sebrang telepon.

"Hai, moshi-moshi Hinamori…", jawabku lembut. Meskipun kami sangat dekat sejak kecil, namun aku masih belum berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Entah kenapa.

"Ah, iya, ada apa Hitsugaya-kun?", jawabnya dengan suara lembutnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya…emm…hanya…", aku menarik nafas sebentar. "Aku merindukanmu, Hinamori."

Momo kemudian terdiam, tidak ada jawaban dari perkataanku. Apa aku gila mengatakan hal itu? Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan sih? Apa sekarang Momo marah dan ingin menjauhiku? Toushiro…Bodohnya kau!! Kenapa tidak berfikir sebelum berbicara?!

"Hitsugaya-kun…Nande?", tanya Momo dengan suara yang menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Iie…Nande mo nai…", jawabku gugup. "Ja ne…"

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kimi ni aitakute (aku ingin bertemu denganmu)…Err…Ja mata!", jawabnya lembut. Aku tersenyum sambil menutup ponselku. Untuk pertamakalinya aku merasa sebahagia ini dan sesedih ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa akan meninggalkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku menggenggam erat ponselku dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil Renji menyapaku dengan cengirannya yang sangat mirip dengan babon itu. Aku tersenyum juga padanya. Renji kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah Ishida.

**END OF HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO POV**

* * *

_Ishida's House, 08.00 p.m._

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?", tanyaku pada Inoue. Inoue kemudian mengangguk pertanda 'ya'. Aku kemudian beranjak dari kursi di kamar yang ku tempati dan bergegas. Aku tidak lupa untuk membawa pistol hitam pekat kesayanganku. Pistol yang selama ini sudah melindungiku dari berbagai macam penjahat. Ya, walaupun nantinya pasti tidak akan ku butuhkan di sana, namun ku anggap ini sebagai jimat keberuntunganku saja.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Inoue dan menghampiri teman-temanku yang akan ikut ke manor Kuchiki itu. Ada Renji, Toushiro, dan Ishida tentunya. Ishida kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan menyeretku ke ruang belakang.

"Ada apa Ishida?", tanyaku.

"Inoue ingin ikut bersama kita, aku sudah membujuknya agar tidak ikut, namun dia bersikeras untuk tetap bersamamu.", kata Ishida.

"Lalu kenapa? Biarkan saja.", jawabku dingin. Aku memang tidak terlalu mau memikirkan nasib Inoue, meski dia tunanganku. Bagiku, dia tidaklah lebih dari sebatas sarana untuk 'mempermudah' diriku karena kakaknya yang merupakan kepala polisi daerah Tokyo.

Ishida kemudian memandangku dengan mata yang penuh amarah. Walaupun kami bersahabat, namun aku tahu, Ishida mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Inoue sehingga ia tidak ingin diriku menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau! Uurrgh…Pokoknya aku yang akan melindungi Inoue, Kurosaki.", jelasnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang.

"Yah, silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Aku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ishida, menuju pada teman-temanku yang lain. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di kursi, tepatnya di samping Renji dan mengobrol dengannya.

Tak terasa, waktu yang dijanjikan telah tiba. Aku dan yang lainnya menaiki mobil dan berangkat bersama menuju manor itu. Butuh sekitar 30-45 menit untuk sampai di hutan itu. Hutan itu memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah nenekku jadi aku harus lebih berhati-hati agar nenekku tidak tahu perbuatanku sekarang.

* * *

Kami memarkir mobil tidak jauh dari hutan tersebut dan keluar berbarengan. Karena aku yang mengajak mereka, sudah sewajarnya aku yang memimpin perjalanan ini. Kami menyalakan senter saat memasuki hutan yang gelap gulita itu. Suasananya sangat mencekam. Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan saat ditiup angin, sering sekali membuat kami merinding.

Sudah sekian lama kami berjalan, namun tidak juga manor yang dirumorkan itu muncul. Salju yang dinginpun sudah mulai membuat kami kedinginan dan lelah untuk berjalan.

"Hei, Ichigo…Apa manor itu benar-benar ada?", tanya Renji dengan suara yang malas. Ia berjalan paling belakang, Toushiro di depannya, dan Ishida, berjalan di belakang Inoue yang berada di belakangku. Aku hanya mengabaikan keluhan Renji dan tetap berjalan lurus. Kabut mulai terasa semakin tebal, menganggu pandangan kami. Lampu senter samasekali tidak berguna dalam kondisi seperti ini jadi, kami berjalan mengikuti insting.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro terdiam, membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat ke arahnya. Bola matanya yang hijau terbelalak, seakan takjub melihat sesuatu. Akupun melihat apa yang dipandang oleh Toushiro, sebuah manor besar dan menjulang tinggi di tutupi oleh gerbang yang besar pula. Kabut mulai memudar, kami yang terperangah melihat manor itu menjadi sedikit ketakutan ketika sinar bulan sedikit menerangi manor itu. Bentuknya yang masih kokoh, namun sedikit kumuh, hawa dingin disekitarnya yang lebih dingin daripada salju malam ini, dan suara bisikan angin yang menggelitik telinga.

"I…inikah?", ujar Renji dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Kuchiki Manor…?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di depan gerbang manor itu. Inoue melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku dan Ishida tetap berada di sampingnya. Toushiro dan Renji berada di sampingku. Ku tempelkan tanganku ke gerbang itu dan ku dorong sekuat tenaga. Namun tidak berhasil juga. Kemudian Toushiro, Renji, dan Ishida membantuku mendorong gerbang itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, gerbang itu berhasil dibuka juga dan menimbulkan suara "GREEEETTT…" yang sangat besar.

Kami memasuki halaman manor Kuchiki itu. Seperti mengalami déjà vu, aku sangat mengenal manor ini. Ya, manor ini adalah manor dimana tadi siang ku mimpikan. Sama persis. Hanya saja, yang membedakan, tidak ada mayat-mayat penuh darah di manor ini.

Kakiku bergetar sangat hebat. Pintu masuk manor yang besar itu juga sama persis dengan yang ku lihat tadi siang. Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Ishida maju duluan, meninggalkanku di belakang. Kemudian, Inoue menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum padaku. Berusaha menenangkanku walaupun aku tahu jika ia merasa lebih ketakutan dibanding diriku ini. Aku kemudian berjalan menyusul mereka yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah siap?", tanya Ishida dengan nafas yang bergetar, menampakkan rasa takut yang sangat besar.

Memang, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak takut berada di tempat seangker ini. Belum lagi dengan munculnya suara-suara mistis dari dalam manor tua itu. Tanganku benar-benar bergetar hebat sekarang. Jantungku rasanya ingin lepas. Aku merasa lebih ingin pingsan ketimbang membuka pintu manor itu. Namun, aku harus berani. Demi semua kebenaran yang selama ini ku perjuangkan.

Ku pegang gagang pintu manor yang besar itu. Ku tarik kebelakang hingga menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang menusuk telinga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!"

Suara jeritan wanita, menyambut kami juga saat membuka pintu itu. Membuat kami semua ragu untuk memasuki manor angker itu.

**

* * *

Chariot330** : Chapter Tiga sudah diselesaikan ni. Mohon maaf bagi semua reader yang menginginkan chapter yang sadis, saya masih belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda semua. Tapi kabar baiknya, karena Ichigo sudah membuka gerbang neraka a.k.a pintu masuk Kuchiki Manor, maka semua kesadisan dan kehorroran akan dimulai. HYAHAHAHA….*evil laugh*. Sekalian saya masukkan Hitsugaya ke dalam cerita ini. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Jawabannya, adalah...RAHASIA!!! *dilempar* Oya, setelah chapter ini, saya bakalan hiatus dulu hingga tanggal 16-12-2009. Jangan lupa tetap mereview cerita saya biar saya makin bersemangka -?- buat lanjutin fic ini. Ini balesan review:

**BinBin males login again** : Hehehe...Tak apa. Makasih yah dah bilang ficku keren. *bingung kerennya dimana*  
Oya, Soal FCB, mungkin baru diapdet tanggal 16 tow 17an. Makasih dah review.

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Duh, kalo yang kemaren dibilang nggak bloody, mungkin chap ini dibilang nggak bloody samasekali. Soalnya u/ kebloody-an, saya memang sudah merencanakan bakal ada di chap setelah ichigo dkk masuk ke rumah tua itu. Makasih dah review!

**Jess Kuchiki** : Ehehe...Ichigo belum masuk sepenuhnya kok...dia masih daydream tadi. Soal Rukia dulunya? Wah-wah..itu rahasia author. Makasih dah review!!

**MayukaRui** : Ichi memang perlu dikasihani, apalagi setelah masuk ke dalam manor itu. Hahahaa...*evil laugh*. Makasih dah review!!

**CursedCrystal **: hohoho...Kesadisan akan dimulai di chap selanjutnya. Tetaplah setia membaca!!Makasih dah review!!

**rabichan kawaii na.. -gag log-** : Makasih dah bilang ceritaku kereen...Saya menjadi tersandung -?- Makasih dah review!!

**Ruki_ya** : Nggak apa-apa, nggak dosa kok *lho?*. Wah-wah...Ngomong2 soal lemon...Kayaknya bakal ada melon dee...Nggak ada lemon...*nggak nyambung* Tenang aja Ruki, nggak akan ada lemon! Makasih dah review!!

**Sapphire09** : Serem ka? Bukannya kamu suka cerita horor? Jangan bilang takut lagi? Bentar lagi...Sabar...

**ichakuchikichi** : Kenapa inoue jadi tunanganx ichi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu...Nggak lah, kan udah dijelasin di chapter ini. Makasih dah review!!

**Kishina Nadeshiko** : Benarkah?? Wah saya jadi tersandung lagi...Tapi maaf, chapter ini nggak ada bloodynya, chapter selanjutnya baru full bloody...Makasih dah review

**shiNomori naOmi **: Maafkan saya nee-san! Maaf! Saya memang belum merencanakan ada adegan bloody dulu. Chap selanjutnya baru ada!! Makasih dah review!!

**Yumemiru Reirin **: OOhh..Saya baru ngerti. Heehehe...Iya, itu Rukia. Tapi soal kenapa, itu akan dibahas dichapter kedepan! Makasih dah review!

**Kazuka-Ichirunatsu** : Daijobu! Makasih. Sudah diapdet! Makasih dah review!!

**shiro_chan **: Ya beda lah, shiro_chan...Namanya juga fanfic. LOL. Ichigo tu tunangan ma Inoue, tapi Ichigo tunangan ma Inoue cuma buat manfaatin dia. Kejam? Ya memang...Makasih dah review!!

**Chariot330** : Makasih juga buat semua yang sudah masukin fic ini ke alert dan favorite. Saya benar2 berterimakasih. Terimakasih juga buat reader yang tidak mereview atau memfavorite cerita ini. Asal anda senang membaca cerita saya, saya sudah merasa tersanjung. Terimakasih banyak!!!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR : THE VICTIM

Ku pegang gagang pintu manor yang besar itu. Ku tarik kebelakang hingga menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang menusuk telinga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!"

Suara jeritan wanita, menyambut kami saat membuka pintu itu. Membuat kami semua ragu untuk memasuki manor angker itu.

Kami semua terdiam, sewaktu memasuki manor tersebut. Ruangannya sangat gelap gulita dan bercabang tiga. Ke utara, timur dan barat. Kami dapat melihat dinding-dinding yang sudah kumuh dan sedikit hangus.

Kemudian aku berjalan maju lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan menginjak sesuatu. Ku arahkan senterku ke arah kaki untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ku injak. Rasanya sedikit lembek dan basah, seperti lendir. Cahaya senter mulai menerangi sesuatu yang ku injak.

"GYAAH!!", teriakku menjauhi sesuatu yang ku injak itu.

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Aku menginjak isi perut manusia yang tercecer dari tubuhnya. Usus-usus dan lambung itu bergelimpangan di lantai. Cairannyapun masih terasa sangat kental, seperti masih baru. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukan tubuh pemilik usus dan lambung itu.

"Menjijikkan..", ujar Inoue yang sekarang bersembunyi di belakang Ishida. Hitsugaya kemudian mengarahkan senter miliknya untuk melihat pemilik isi perut itu. Senternya menjelajahi seluruh isi ruangan yang baru kami masuki hingga Hitsugaya mengarahkan senternya ke arah atas dan…

"HYAAAAAAAA…", jeritan Inoue melengking saat melihat sosok yang menggantung di langit-langit manor ini. Kami semua terdiam membisu saat melihat sosok yang menggantung itu. Matanya terbuka lebar, menampakkan bagian putihnya saja di balik kacamatanya. Mulutnya menganga dan mengeluarkan darah yang sudah mengering. Di kepalanya juga terlihat luka yang menganga lebar hingga tulang putihnya terlihat. Dan perutnya, tercabik-cabik seakan sudah di makan oleh binatang buas. Rongga perutnya masihlah merah dan isi perutnya masih sedikit tersisa. Sosok pria itu terlihat seperti habis disiksa dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"So-Suke…Aizen?", Hitsugaya bergumam pelan.

Kami semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya, melihat mata hijaunya yang terbuka lebar. Ia terdiam seakan nafasnya sudah tidak berhembus lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Toushiro, apa kau mengenalnya?", tanyaku sambil memegang pundak Hitsugaya. Namun Hitsugaya tidak merespon perkataanku tadi.

"Hei, Toushiro!", bentakku dengan suara yang keras. Akhirnya ia pun mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia kemudian menoleh padaku dan mengangguk.

"Dia…Sosuke Aizen.", ujar Hitsugaya pelan. "Dia seorang novelis cerita misteri dan klasik."

Sosuke Aizen?

Ya, nama itu memang sudah familiar denganku. Dia adalah novelis terkenal yang sedang naik daun karena salah satu cerita misterinya itu. Satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?

Kemudian aku mengarahkan senterku ke lorong di depanku. Pintu shoji yang sudah bobrok, dan lantai yang sudah rusak menjadi gambaran manor ini dengan kegelapannya dan hawa dinginnya yang mencekam. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sosok wanita berkimono putih dengan banyak darah di atasnya. Ia memandangi kami dari kejauhan sambil membawa katana hitam. Namun saat aku berhasil melihatnya dengan senterku, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu orang yang masih hidup di sini? Apa dia yang membunuh Aizen?

Rasa penasaranku benar-benar membuatku gila hingga aku berlari dan mengejar sosok yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dari kami. Aku bisa mendengar suara teman-temanku yang memanggil namaku dan mengejarku dari belakang. Namun karena aku berlari terlalu kencang, mereka tidak mampu menyusulku.

Aku ingin kembali, menghampiri teman-temanku lagi namun, instingku berkata lain. Aku harus mengejar sosok yang berkimono putih itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Ku langkahkan kakiku menjelajahi lorong yang sepertinya tidak berujung itu. Cahaya senterku masih tidak memantulkan apapun. Lorong di depanku masihlah gelap gulita.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?"_  
(When will the sakura flowers bloom?)

"_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku."_  
(They bloom when they are in their mountain homes)

Aku terhenti sewaktu mendengar suara anak kecil menyanyikan lagu itu dari kejauhan.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?"_  
(When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant?)

"_Warau nana no ko asobu koro."_  
(When the laughing seven-year-old child plays)

Aku menoleh ke sekitar, mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Cahaya senterku menelusuri setiap bagian lorong yang gelap itu hingga akhirnya aku menemukan satu cabang jalan ke arah kanan. Akupun menelusuri cabang ke kanan tersebut. Mengikuti suara yang semakin jelas kedengarannya.

Derap langkah kakiku berbaur dengan suara anak kecil yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru?"_

(When will the sakura flowers dance?)

"_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro."_  
(When the singing seven-year-old child sleeps)

Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Suara sayup-sayup yang mungil, suara anak perempuan. Pandanganku pun teralihkan dengan secercah cahaya kuning keoranyean dari salah satu ruangan kecil di samping kanan lorong yang ku lalui. Ku beranikan diri mendekati pintu ruangan itu. Suara anak perempuan itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru?"_  
(When will the sakura flowers wilt?)

Kemudian aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro."_  
(When the dead seven-year-old child ascends)

Bait terakhir lagu itu, dinyanyikan dengan suara yang kecil dan sendu, seakan penuh penderitaan di dalamnya. Anak berambut pink itu kemudian menatap kedatanganku dengan matanya yang kosong. Bibirnya yang mungil mulai bergerak, iapun mulai berdiri.

"Oji-san, mau bernyanyi bersamaku?", tanyanya dengan suara yang mungil.

Aku kemudian memandang tubuhnya, benar-benar pucat seperti orang yang sudah mati. Kantong matanya juga terlihat hitam seperti orang mati. Tangan dinginnya mulai menyentuh tanganku dan menggenggamnya, seperti mengajakku bermain bersamanya.

Saat ia menarik tanganku, aku merasa aku masuk ke dimensi lain.

Aku sudah tidak lagi berada di manor tua itu melainkan, berada di manor yang penuh dengan api yang memakan kayu-kayu manor itu. Aku juga melihat seorang samurai menggunakan topeng putih dan berambut oranye, sama denganku, sedang menghunuskan katana hitamnya ke arah sepasang suami istri yang sedang melindungi anaknya.

"Eh, anak itu…?", ujarku pelan. Ya, anak itu adalah anak berambut pink yang bernyanyi tadi. Tapi sekarang, ia tampak ketakutan dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ku mohon, Kurosaki-dono…Jangan lukai Yachiru…", pinta Ibu itu sambil memeluk buah hatinya yang berambut pink.

_Eh, Kurosaki…? Maksudnya…?_

Aku sempat terdiam sebentar sewaktu mendengar nama Kurosaki. Apa itu hanya kebetulan belaka? Tapi, menurut cerita nenek…Apa dia orangnya? Orang yang berhasil melumpuhkan kekuasaan Kuchiki?

Pikiranku kembali kepada sosok anak berambut pink itu. Genggaman tangannya pada ibunya semakin erat saat ibunya mulai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ibunyapun mendorong anak gadis itu menjauh darinya.

"Yachiru! Larilah! Larilah! Demi Kaa-san dan Tou-san! AAAHHH!!!"

Katana hitam milik samurai itu telak memotong nadi di leher ibu itu, menyebabkan banyaknya darah yang mengalir deras dari leher ibu itu. Sang suami pun hanya bisa terpaku diam saat melihat istrinya di bunuh di depan matanya sendiri.

"Kurosaki-dono!!", pinta suami sang ibu itu. "Ku mohon, biarkan Ya-..AAARRRHH…"

"SEMUA YANG MENGABDI PADA KUCHIKI HARUS MATI!!!"

Katana itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dan kuat sehingga memotong kepala suami itu hidup-hidup. Kepala sang suamipun menggelundung di samping tubuhnya dan darah segar yang memuncrat dari lehernya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Gadis yang berambut pink itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!!", jerit gadis itu.

Samurai itupun mulai berjalan ke arah si gadis kecil itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat pembunuhan tragis lagi di depan mataku jadi, aku berlari ke arah si samurai dan menahannya. Namun aneh, aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, seakan-akan ia hanyalah bayangan bagiku. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku ingin berteriak.

"YAME-", kata-kataku terpotong saat melihat tangan sang ibu menggenggam erat hakama si samurai dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia kemudian menangis.

"Tolong…ja-jangan…bu-nuh…yachi-ru…ku- mohon…", pintanya dengan airmata yang menetes.

Sang samurai menatap ibu itu dengan mata yang dingin di balik topeng putihnya. Tangannya mulai mengayunkan katananya dan…

JLEB!

"AAAAAAAHHHH….", teriak sang ibu.

Katananya itu menusuk telapak tangan sang ibu yang menggenggam hakama si samurai. Telapak tangan sang ibu spontan lepas dari hakama si samurai dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Air mata sang ibu mengalir dengan deras.

"Okaa-san!!", teriak gadis itu.

Gadis itu kemudian berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Jangan, Yachiru…La-ri…lah…", pinta Ibunya sebelum si samurai mencabut pedangnya dan menendang ibunya jauh hingga sang ibu terpelanting dan jantungnya tertusuk potongan kayu runcing dari belakang.

Gadis berambut pink itu menangis, melihat kedua orangtuannya yang dibunuh secara mengenaskan oleh orang yang selama ini di kaguminya. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil potongan kayu dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah si samurai. Topeng si samurai itu terlepas. Dan saat aku melihat wajah si samurai itu, aku terdiam.

_Apa itu leluhurku yang diceritakan nenek? Tapi kenapa…wajahnya…sama persis denganku? Bahkan bola matanya…sama denganku…_

Akhirnya akupun sadar, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan gadis itu. Dia…tidak boleh mati!

Akupun berlari mengejar si samurai yang sedang berjalan kea rah gadis itu. Aku kemudian mencegatnya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tanganku, seakan melindunginya dari depan.

"Berhenti! Jangan lukai gadis itu, kataku!! Berhenti!", teriakku.

Namun, dengan santainya, si samurai itu menembus tubuhku dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Iapun mulai mempererat pegangannya pada katananya. Gadis itu terlihat gemetar. Tubuhnya merinding. Dia ketakutan. Kemudian si samurai memegang tangan kanan gadis itu. Mata coklat si samurai memandang gadis itu tajam.

"Tangan ini sudah berani-beraninya melukaiku tadi…"

Dan dalam sekali ayunan, katana hitam yang penuh dengan lumuran darah itu memotong lengan si gadis kecil.

"KYAAAAAA….", jeritnya. Darah kemudian memuncrat dari lengannya yang terpotong, membasahi hakama si samurai dan kimono si gadis kecil. Gadis keciil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lalu kemudian si samurai menusukkan katananya tepat ke jantung si gadis kecil hingga menembus punggungnya.

"Siapapun yang mengabdi pada kuchiki harus mati…", ucap si samurai lagi.

Aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya merasa jijik pada samurai itu. Itu rasanya, seperti aku melihat diriku sendiri membunuh manusia tidak berdosa dengan cara yang tidak semestinya.

Kemudian si samurai itu mencabut katananya dan menendang gadis kecil itu jauh-jauh hingga mati di sisi ibunya. Samurai yang berupa sepertiku itu kemudian pergi, ku ikuti ke mana ia pergi hingga tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja melihat mata gadis kecil itu terbuka lebar dan menatapku.

_SRINGG_

Tiba-tiba, aku kembali ke ruangan di manor Kuchiki itu, ruangan yang ku masuki, yang terdapat gadis kecil yang sama seperti yang dibunuh si samurai itu. Aku kemudian melihat sekelilingku dan aku temukan gadis kecil itu berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku lagi?...Jika tidak…aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan…", ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

**Chariot330** : Akhirnya! Dan pada akhirnya! Saya bisa update nih fic. Maaf kalo bloodynya jelek…Ehehe…Btw, Selamat Tahun Baru!! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview! Tetaplah mereview agar saya semangat buat nerusin fic2 saya…

ONEGAISHIMASU…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite is the owner of this manga but this story is mine

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Unleashing Dream**

"_Apa kau ingin membunuhku lagi? Jika tidak, aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan."_

Entah darimana, aku merasakan jantungku berhenti sejenak dan rasa sakit yang langsung menghujam seluruh tubuhku saat gadis itu menyentuhku. Nafasku juga sesak. Dan anehnya, aku merasakan rasa takut yang merembet dari ujung rambutku hingga kakiku. Ya, pasti aku akan mati kalau merasakan rasa yang seperti ini terus menerus. Mati dalam ketakutan dan rasa sakit. Pandanganku pun semakin mengabur, bayang gadis kecil itu semakin tak terlihat. Yang ku lihat hanyalah gelap dan wanita yang ada di foto pemberian nenekku. Wanita yang mengenakan kimono putih berdarah saat aku melihat Aizen mati secara mengenaskan. Wanita yang menjadi alasanku berada di sini.

Dan hidupku akan berakhir, tanpa mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-san?"

Hitsugaya hanya memilih diam—berpikir—daripada menanggapi panggilan Inoue. Memikirkan jalan keluar untuk mencari Ichigo yang sudah entah menghilang ke mana. Ia tidak boleh salah langkah. Ia tidak mengenal manor ini apalagi sudah adanya korban yang tewas dibunuh.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari manor ini," Renji tiba-tiba angkat bicara dan perkataannya itu—yang pasti tanpa pikir panjang—dan benar-benar membuat yang lainnya tercengang. "tempat ini…tidak aman."

"Tapi, Abarai-san, Ichigo…Bagaimana dengan Ichigo?" Ishida mencela perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Renji. "kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian."

Inoue yang merupakan kekasih Ichigo hanya diam. Ia bimbang antara menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri atau menyelamatkan Ichigo. Tubuhnya kemudian gemetar. Ia merasa takut, entah kenapa, hingga ia merasakan tangan seseorang memegang tangannya yang gemetar, menenangkannya. Inoue kemudian berpaling ke arah orang itu dan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Kita akan menyelamatkannya, Inoue. Percayalah." Tutur Ishida dengan nada berbisik yang menyebabkan Inoue bisa bernafas lega.

Hitsugaya—yang merasa pemimpin—kemudian mengambil keputusan. Walaupun usianya tidak lebih dari 17 tahun tetapi, semua perkataannya selalu menjadi pertimbangan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Ia lebih didengar daripada yang lain, begitu pikirnya.

"Kita akan mencari Kurosaki." Jelas Hitsugaya tegas. "Abarai, kau bisa pergi dari sini tapi aku, akan mencari Kurosaki."

Atmosfir lega tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti ketegangan mereka semua, seakan merasuk ke dalam jiwa dan menimbulkan rasa berani di dalam diri mereka. Renji yang masih tidak bisa meneruskan pencarian lebih memilih menunggu di pintu gerbang di luar manor itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

* * *

Mataku terasa berat untuk di buka namun, tubuhku rasanya sangat ringan seperti terbang. Aku juga tidak lagi merasakan adanya hembusan angin yang keluar dari hidungku. Aku sudah tidak bisa bernafas. Tetapi, di sisi lain, aku merasa hidup, merasakan jantungku yang masih berdetak. Aku bisa mendengar dentuman jantungku menggema di telinga. Aku masih hidup.

Dengan susah payah, aku buka mataku kembali dan aku paksa hidungku untuk menghembuskan nafas kembali. Aku masih tidak melihat cahaya apapun, masih gelap rasanya.

"_Neikyasayo hatate"  
(Put to sleep the body to start)_

_Tunggu, suara apa itu?_

Suara itu mengalunkan lagu yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Suara itu lebih terdengar seperti sayup-sayup, seperti bisikan.

"_Neikyasayo hatate"  
(Put to sleep the body to start)_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Pandanganku kabur, masih tidak jelas. Tapi, aku menangkap sosok gadis kecil berpakaian ala _handmaiden__*_berdiri di depanku. Aku bisa melihatnya berdiri diantara celah-celah batang besi yang ada di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum sambil mendendangkan lagu _lullaby_ itu. Aku merasa aku pernah mendengar lagu ini, tapi di mana?

"_Miko-san awaini okitsukeba"  
(Priestess you are not match to the place of light)_

Pandanganku semakin jelas. Aku bisa benar-benar melihat guratan hitam di bawah mata gadis kecil itu. Aku bisa melihat wajah pucatnya. Aku bisa melihat darah kering yang terlukis di bibir putihnya. Aku juga bisa melihat kakinya yang sudah tidak menapak tanah.

Dia hantu.

Aku bisa simpulkan itu.

Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, detektif yang tidak percaya dengan hal yang berbau mistis mengakui dengan lantang kalau gadis itu hantu.

"_Shiseigi ugatte imiinogi"  
(It is your righteous duty to use your body to exorcise and religiously purify)_

O-Oh, nafasku kembali tercekat. Gadis hantu itu terbang ke arahku dan dia membawakanku sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berupa pisau kecil dalam genggamannya. Tidak logis memang, sesosok arwah memegang sesuatu yang nyata. Tetapi, apa yang ku lihat ini benar. Ini nyata.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Nah, sekarang hantu itu sudah benar-benar berada di depanku. Dia menembus kurungan besi yang sekarang mengurungku—entah siapa yang membawaku ke tempat ini, aku juga tidak tahu.

_"Kumon hiraite yasukarazu"  
(__Your anguish from the people who hurt you brings peace__)_

Tangan pucat gadis itu mengayun ke arah tubuhku yang kaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku tidak bisa menghindari pisau itu yang menancap di perutku.

Sakit.

Satu perasaan yang ku alami saat kedua bola mataku melihat pisau itu menusukku, menyobek kulitku. Darahku mulai mengucur keluar dengan derasnya namun, mulutku tetap terkunci. Padahal, aku ingin berteriak, meneriakkan rasa sakit ini, meriakkan rasa takut ini. Gadis hantu itu, tidak segan-segan untuk menarik pisaunya ke arah samping sehingga membuat sobekan yang besar dan sedikit menganga.

_Tolong, hentikan._

Kata-kata itulah yang ku teriakkan di dalam kepalaku. Rasa sakit ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak bisa menahan sakit ini lebih lama. Gadis hantu itu…sudah mengoyak-oyak isi perutku. Darahku pun tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Dan sekarang, gadis hantu itu beralih ke arah tanganku yang terkulai lemas. Ia tersenyum, masih mengumamkan lagu _lullaby_ itu.

"_Neikyasayo hatate"  
(Put to sleep the body to start)_

"_Neikyasayo hatate"  
(Put to sleep the body to start)_

Pergelangan tanganku mulai diirisnya tipis seperti ingin menyiksaku lebih lama. Kemudian ujung pisau itu di tusukkannya di permukaan pergelangan tanganku dan mencungkil daging serta pembuluh darahku. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksiku? Aku tidak bisa berteriak, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa berharap.

_Kami-sama, bunuh aku sekarang._

Sekarang, aku sudah bisa melihat tulang pergelangan tanganku. Warnanya putih kemerahan. Menjijikkan. Aku mual, aku ingin muntah melihat cuilan-cuilan kecil daging yang bersebaran di samping tangan kananku.

"_Miko-san awaini okitsukeba"  
(Priestess you are not match to the place of light)_

Pisau itu mulai mengarah ke arah wajahku. Aku terkesiap. Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil bernyanyi. Tangan pucatnya mulai bermain-main di depan wajahku.

_Kami-sama, apa lagi ini?_

Aku bisa melihat ujung pisau itu semakin mendekati mata kiriku. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dekat. Dan…Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghujam diriku. Pandangan kiriku sudah lenyap. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari mata kiriku serta pisau itu menancap di mata kiriku juga. Dengan perlahan, gadis hantu itu mencabut—bukan mencungkil mata kiriku.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hentikan ini. Ku mohon.

"_Shiseigi ugatte imiinogi"  
(It is your righteous duty to use your body to exorcise and religiously purify)_

Rasa sakit itu seketika hilang saat aku melihat bola kecil yang jatuh di pangkuanku. Itu mataku, mata kiriku yang sudah penyot di bagian depan. _Aqueous Humour_ yang berada di dalam mataku sudah keluar perlahan. Membuat mataku itu sedikit kempis.

Aku ingin muntah.

Tiba-tiba, sosok wanita yang ku cari muncul di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Senang melihatku tersiksa seperti ini. Memang, apa salahku padanya?

"_Kumon hiraite yasukarazu"  
(__Your anguish from the people who hurt you brings peace)_

Lirik akhir lagu itu membuat pandangan kananku teralih kembali ke arah gadis hantu itu. Ia tersenyum pelan sembari mengakhiri lagunya. Senyumnya itu, aku tidak suka. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan seperti senyuman wanita yang ku cari itu.

"_Kurosaki-dono. Ini balasan kami atas perbuatanmu dulu."_

Suaranya yang sayu—hampir berbisik membuatku terkejut. Perbuatanku dulu? Apa maksudnya? Tunggu, jangan-jangan yang gadis itu maksud adalah…

Pikiranku yang teralih kembali fokus pada pergerakan tangan gadis itu. Mata kananku yang tersisa membelalak kaget.

Tunggu.

Jangan.

Ku mohon.

_TIDAK!_

Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi. Pisau itu sudah menancap di mata kananku. Yang ku tahu hanyalah, gadis itu bernyanyi lagi dan tawa bahagia wanita yang ku cari itu.

Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal pada mereka.

Aku bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Langkah kaki tiga orang itu berdentum saat menginjak lantai kayu yang rapuh. Cahaya senter merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang mereka miliki. Kepala mereka berputar mencari sosok Ichigo yang menghilang entah ke mana. Mereka terus mencari hingga Inoue mendengar suara sayup-sayup nyanyian anak kecil.

"_Neikyasayo hatate"  
(Put to sleep the body to start)_

"_Neikyasayo hatate"  
(Put to sleep the body to start)_

"_Miko-san awaini okitsukeba"  
(Priestess you are not match to the place of light)_

"_Kumon hiraite yasukarazu"  
(__Your anguish from the people who hurt you brings peace__)_

"_Kumon hiraite yasukarazu"  
(__Your anguish from the people who hurt you brings peace)_

Inoue terdiam. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pendengaranya pada suara gadis yang sayup-sayup itu.

"Inoue, ada ap-"

"Sstt…Ada yang bernyanyi."

Inoue menutup mulut Ishida dengan jari telunjuknya dan Hitsugaya hanya memandang Inoue heran.

"Bernyanyi? Di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Suaranya memang pelan. Suara anak gadis."

Tanpa mereka sadari, jauh di depan mereka, ada yang tersenyum. Terseyum pada sekelompok orang yang sedang terdiam. Tersenyum saat melihat takdir mereka selanjutnya di manor ini.

"_Hehehe…"_

**TBC or TE?**

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** Hufft…Berhasil juga saya update fic yang terlantar ini. *ketawa* Maafkan saya karena lama banget ngupdatenya. Saya harap reader-tachi tetap berkenan untuk mereview fic ini. Maaf kalo bloody sama horror scene-nya kurang. Saya akan perbaiki di chapter depan. Oya, untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin nggak akan ada horrornya. Soalnya saya mau ngebahas soal masa lalu Ichigo, Rukia, dan bagaimana nama keluarga Kurosaki tetap eksis sampai sekarang. Mohon reader-tachi nggak kecewa. Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu ya?

**Sapphire09** : Udah diupdate. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari Jakarta ya! Makasih dah R&R.

**YohNa nyu** : Iya, saya usahakan bakalan lebih gory di chapter depan. Maaf ya chapter yang ini kurang gory. Makasih dah R&R.

**BeenBinCastorAmewarashi** : Ehe~ Maafkan saya, Bicchan *dilempar gara2 asal manggil* Ini sudah saya terusin. Yah, memang nggak panjang2 amat sih. Tapi, Makasih dah R&R.

**ruki4062jo **: Makasih atas pujiannya. Saya jadi makin semangat nih. Makasih dah R&R.

**NinomiyaIcha :** Yaah…Habis si Wijen *dilempar Aizen FC* pake kacamata capung sih. Jadi, menurutku cocok aja jadi nopelis. LOL. Makasih dah R&R.

**JessKuchiki :** Ichi vs Yachiru? Wah, itu nanti *spoiler* Makasih dah R&R.

**YumemiruReirin** : Makasih pujiannya. Saya memang psikopat. *dilempar gara-gara bohong* Makasih dah R&R

**HinarutoYouichi** : Hwaaaaa…Tolong! Ada yang pingsan! Makasih dah R&R

**CursedCrystal **: Makasih pujiannya. Maaf kalo horror chapter ini kurang kerasa. SAW? Ehe~ Filemnya memang sadis sih, saya akui. Tapi lucu juga. Saya ketawa terus tiap nonton SAW. Makasih dah R&R

**Ruki ya :** Iya, itu Rukia. Ini udah diupdate. Makasih dah R&R

**HiroyukiNaomi **: Wah, kenapa pengikut kuchiki mesti mati? Karena, itu rahasia saya di chapter depan. *evil laugh* Sudah diupdate. Makasih dah R&R

**AgehanamiisCalyx :** Nah lo, tadi SAW, sekarang ORPHAN. Segitu sadisnya kah fic ini? Hehehe…Sudah diupdate. Makasih dah R&R

**ArmalitaNandaR **: Sudah diupdate. Makasih dah R&R

**Hana natsu phantomhive** : Ouu…Menggunakan marganya Ciel-sama. Teman! *peluk hana* Ahem, kembali ke topik, sudah diupdate. Makasih dah R&R

**Aya na rifai** : Sudah diupdate. Makasih dah R&R

**Voidy** : *shock-nangis* Makassih Voidy-san! Terimakasih atas saran dan pujian anda! Saya sangat terharu. Saya sudah mengupdate fic ini. Mohon berikan review anda lagi. Makasih dah R&R

**Ririn Cross** : Ehe~ wah, tewas enggaknya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya…saya ndak tau *dilempar gara-gara mempermainkan pembaca* Sudah saya update. Maaf ngupdatenya kelamaan. Makasih dah R&R

**Rukii nightray** : Ide tempat cerita hantunya sih dari Fatal Frame, tapi kalo ceritanya dari otak saya. Ini sudah saya update. Semoga bisa menjawab rasa penasaran anda, *nggak ada jawab rasa penasaran apapun padahal* Sudah saya update. Maaf ngupdatenya kelamaan. Makasih dah R&R

**JuLieChiiIchiRukiChuBbY** : Sudah saya update. Maaf ngupdatenya kelamaan. Makasih dah R&R

**The1st **: Hantunya Byakuya? Emmm…Muncul! *spoiler lagi* Tapi di chapter kedepan. O_O; Anda ketemu hantu beneran? Ka-Kalau begitu, tetap R&R ya…*nggak nyambung* Makasih dah R&R

**Chariot330** : Oya, lagu yang dinyanyiin sama handmaidennya tuh saya ambil dari salah satu lagu ritualnya Fatal Frame. Bagi yang nggak ngerti apa itu handmaiden, handmaiden itu kayak biarawati di kuil-kuil Shinto di jepang. Selebihnya, Mohon Reviewnya. Boleh berupa pujian, saran, dan kritikan. Terserah yang mana aja. Terima kasih banyak kepada 18 author yang sudah memfave cerita ini dan 6 author yang sudah mengalerts cerita ini. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Bleach by Tite Kubo

**NOTE :** Tolong baca Ch.1 (Setelah Prolog) dulu agar reader sekalian bisa mengerti jalan cerita ini.

**

* * *

Fate of a Revenge**  
Chapter 6 : The Past

_If you come close enough for me to fall into the depths,_

_I'll become a shadow, wandering the endless darkness._

_Entrancingly drifting in the air, my shimmering haze,_

_I only remembered the days that weren't granted to us._

_You're not here._

_I know that. I know that_

_-Koe by Tsuki Amano-_

* * *

Kegelapanlah yang hanya bisa ku lihat saat ini. Serta hangatnya sinar mentari yang menusuk tubuhku yang sudah dingin. Hey, aku sudah mati kan? Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mampu bertahan dari siksa gadis kecil itu?

Tubuhku memang sudah tidak bisa ku gerakkan. Namun aku masih merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari di balik tubuhku yang sudah terkulai lemas ini. Haah…Ternyata sudah ada yang membopong tubuhku keluar dari Manor Kuchiki yang mengerikan itu. Aku sedikit lega. Paling tidak, aku bisa mati dengan tenang. Oya, bagaimana dengan kondisi Inoue, Ishida, Renji, dan Hitsugaya ya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Rasanya, aku masih ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada mereka. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Renji dan Hitsugaya, aku ingin minta tolong pada Ishida untuk menjaga Inoue, serta…aku ingin meminta maaf pada Inoue karena telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Aku memang manusia yang penuh dosa. Aku pasti masuk neraka nantinya.

"Ichigo…"

_Eh? Suara siapa itu?_

"Bagunlah, Ichigo!"

_Suara malaikat kah? Ah…aku benar-benar mati._

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang bukan waktunya tidur siang, kau tahu?"

_Tidur? Aku tidak tidur, bodoh! Aku sudah mati._

"Kurosaki Ichigo, bangunlah atau aku akan memakan fumanju kesukaanmu."

Entah kenapa, tanpa perintahku—tanpa kesadaranku—aku mulai melihat seberkas cahaya menembus kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Dan dari seberkas cahaya itu, muculah sosok wanita. Samar memang, tetapi, aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia cantik. Yang paling jelas adalah matanya, matanya yang berwarna sangat indah saat disinari cahaya kekuningan. Mata yang berwarna seindah bunga lavender.

"Hei, Ichigooo…Niisama akan memarahimu jika kamu tidak menemuinya juga."

_Eh? Niisama?_

Pandanganku semakin jelas. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat wanita cantik yang sedang memandangiku kesal. Mata violetnya itu—sangat familiar. Tunggu, aku memang pernah melihat wanita cantik ini. Rambut hitamnya, wajahnya, tubuh mungilnya. Ya, benar, aku memang pernah melihatnya di lukisan tua pemberian nenek. Dan aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya di…

_Eeekk…_

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Wanita itu, wanita yang tertawa puas saat melihatku disiksa oleh gadis hantu waktu itu. Rasanya jantungku ingin berhenti berdetak. Nafasku sesak. Aku bergidik ngeri.

_Tunggu, jantungku? Nafasku? Aku…masih hidup?_

Pandanganku kemudian beralih ke sekitar. Aku melihat sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang akibat tiupan angin. Sakura juga berguguran dengan indahnya. Masih normal, benakku. Lalu, kepalaku berputar untuk memandang sisi yang lain. Yang pada akhirnya membuatku benar-benar terkesima karena…

Aku tidak berada di zamanku.

_Zaman apa ini?_

Yang kulihat ini, pemandangan suatu desa dengan kastil besar yang berdiri dengan tegapnya. Tentu saja, bukan itu masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, sejak kapan di abad 21 ini, gaya arsitektur rumah dan kastilnya menjadi sangat kuno? Seperti pada zaman jepang kuno dulu.

"Ichigo?"

Kepalaku kemudian berputar ke arah depan lagi. Memandang wanita itu.

"Rukia…" kataku.

Eh? Rukia? Bukan aku yang mengatakan kata itu. Aku sama sekali tidak melontarkan nama itu dari mulutku. Aku lebih memilih untuk berteriak daripada mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ku mengerti seperti itu. Ya, bagaimanapun aku kan tetap manusia normal yang lebih memilih berteriak saat melihat bahaya daripada mengajaknya berbicara. Tetapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Aku bisa melihat melalu kedua bola mataku tetapi…

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku. Termasuk ucapanku.

Seakan-akan, aku hanya menumpang pada tubuh yang sudah mempunyai jiwa dan aku tidak mempunyai kuasa atas tubuh ini. Namun, aku masih bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dan sekarang, penghuni jiwa ini sedang merasa bahagia. Begitulah yang ku tahu.

"Hei, Ichigo. Niisama mencarimu."

Wanita itu membentakku. Sambil memangku kedua tangannya di sisi pinggulnya. Ku rasa, aku sudah kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa dimana listrik belum ada. Mungkin sekitar abad ke 16, terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu. Sebuah kimono berlapis-lapis yang beratnya bisa mencapai 30 kilogram. Kalau memang ini abad ke 21, wanita mana yang mau menggunakan pakaian semerepotkan itu. Selain itu, cara bicaranya juga aneh. Tidak seperti Jepang pada abad 21, kesannya lebih formal dan merepotkan.

Dan satu kesimpulanku. Wanita itu bernama Rukia. Sosok yang kutemui sekarang adalah sosok di masa lalunya, bukan wanita psikopat yang tertawa saat melihat diriku tersiksa.

Dan selain itu, aku bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku bukan Kurosaki Ichigo yang ku tempati tubuhnya saat ini. Aku bukan leluhurku.

Yah, mumpung aku sedang berada di zaman ini, mengapa tidak aku mencari tahu penyebab wanita yang bernama Rukia itu jadi sangat membenciku? Toh, sepertinya Kami-sama memperlihatkan aku kebenaran masa lalu sebelum aku pergi ke neraka nanti.

"Rukia-dono" jelasku—anggap yang berbicara itu aku, walaupun memang bukan aku—sambil menggaruk rambutku yang sama berwarna oranye. "maaf, saya ketiduran."

Wanita bernama Rukia itu mengangguk pelan kemudian menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan menarik diriku pergi. Dan saat tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku, hatiku serasa…ringan dan bahagia. Aku tahu Ichigo yang ini sangat mencintai Rukia. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya.

Tak lama kami berjalan, kami sudah berada di depan gerbang besar yang menjadi jalan masuk utama ke dalam kastil besar bernuansa Jepang klasik. Gaya arsitekturnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kastil Azuchi, mempunyai gerbang besar yang menjadi pintu masuk utama, satu bangunan tinggi yang menjadi pusat dan bangunan berlantai dua yang menjadi tempat tinggal para dayang hingga pemilik kastil ini. Gaya arsitekturnya memang benar-benar familiar bagiku. Bagaimana tidak?

_Ini 'kan Kuchiki Manor yang ku masuki bersama Inoue dan yang lainnya._

Rasanya, jika dibandingkan dengan Kuchiki Manor yang ku masuki, Manor yang ini benar-benar berbeda. Manor ini menjulang tinggi dengan gagahnya dengan warna coklat dan sedikit merah yang mewarnai bagian bawah Manor, serta putihnya dinding yang berdiri tegap menyangga Manor ini. Hamparan hijau yang luas, bunga Tsubaki yang berayun lembut di dahannya, aliran sungai kecil yang menimbulkan bunyi percikan kecil, membuat hati menjadi tenang.

Tidak seperti Kuchiki Manor yang ada pada abad 21.

_Benar-benar mencekam dan angker._

Tiba-tiba pandanganku beralih ke arah rombongan panjang yang berisikan para Samurai dengan satu pemimpin yang memandangku sinis dengan mata abu-abunya. Rambut hitam sebahunya bergoyang pelan karena tiupan angin, tubuhnya berdiri tegap bak batu karang.

Arogan sekali, begitu pikirku.

"Ah, Niisama!" seru wanita yang bernama Rukia itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri pria itu sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Tidak tahu kenapa, perasaanku menjadi sangat sakit seakan hatiku dibakar oleh api cemburu. Aku tahu, memang bukan aku yang mempunyai perasaan itu namun, perasaan itu seakan bisa menelusup ke dalam hatiku yang tidak tahu apa-apa, membuatku merasakan perasaan yang sama. Aku juga bisa merasakan tanganku yang terkepal keras seakan menahan rasa marah yang luar biasa, menyalurkan semua emosiku ke telapak tanganku.

"Rukia-dono! Hhh…sa-saya mencari anda ke mana-mana."

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut oranye kecoklatan menghampiri Rukia. Ia terlihat sangat letih dalam balutan kimono yang berlapis-lapis itu dan ia juga terlihat sangat familiar. Dari suaranya, postur tubuhnya, rambutnya…

_Itu…Inoue?_

"Ah, maaf ya, _Inoue._ Tadi aku bersama Ichigo jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

Rasanya jantungku ingin berhenti berdetak saat aku mendengar nama 'Inoue' yang dilontarkan dari bibir Rukia. Ya, aku mendengarnya sangat jelas saat aku berjalan menghampiri Rukia. Membuat jantungku serasa sempit dan ingin berhenti berdetak.

_Dia Inoue? Bagaimana bisa?_

Wanita yang bernama Inoue itu kemudian berbalik menghadapku saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya dan membuatku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sama dengan Inoue. Membuatku semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang.

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun," ujar Inoue sambil membungkuk perlahan saat melihatku. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga nona selama ini. Sekarang izinkan saya yang mengurusinya."

Inoue itu kemudian membawa Rukia pergi setelah menyapa pria yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Ya, tinggal kami berdua, tinggal aku dan pria yang arogan itu. Aku sedikit terkesiap saat pria itu menatapku sinis.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Kurosaki," Ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. "Tugasmu adalah menjaga istriku, bukan menggodanya."

_Istri? Jadi, wanita bernama Rukia tadi adalah istri dari pria ini?_

Api kemarahan yang berkobar ditubuhku semakin menyala. Namun entah kenapa, jiwa yang ada di tubuh ini berusaha untuk menahan semua amarahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dia seperti punya tujuan. Leluhurku ini sepertinya punya tujuan yang tidak boleh ada salah langkah sedikitpun, itu yang kurasakan.

"Maafkan saya, _Byakuya-sama_."

Pria yang bernama Byakuya itu kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku, diikuti dengan rombongan pengawalnya dan juga diriku.

Gerbang menuju Manor Kuchiki itu kemudian terbuka, menampakkan halaman manor yang sangatlah luas dan indah. Ada kolam ikan koi yang berada di bawah pohon sakura, ada suatu rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan para pekerja di manor ini, dan ada juga taman Bunga Nadeshiko yang terhampar luas dengan indahnya.

Manor ini benar-benar hidup.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Wanita bernama Inoue itu kemudian muncul dari kejauhan sambil berlari-lari kecil. Kemudian, ia membungkukkan badan seraya memberi hormat pada Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama, maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Rukia-dono mengharapkan kehadiran anda secepatnya."

Byakuya melihat Inoue dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa, _Kagihime-san_?" ujar Byakuya dengan suaranya yang berat dan tegas.

_Kagihime? Ternyata…dia adalah leluhur Inoue. Dia bukan Inoue Orihime._

"A-Ano…_Akito oujisama_ jatuh sakit dan Rukia-dono mengharapkan kehadiran anda secepatnya."

Raut wajah Byakuya kemudian berubah sekilas. Ia kemudian memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membubarkan diri. Sosok Byakuya yang arogan itu menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran kecil terhadap seseorang yang bernama Akito itu dan kemudian segera meninggalkan aku dan Inoue berdua.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue memanggilku lembut. "Bagaimana?"

Aku kemudian berbalik dan menatapnya curiga.

"Maksudmu, Kagihime?"

Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan begini kita bisa melaksanakan rencana 'itu' kan, Kurosaki-kun? Menggunakan Akito sebagai pemancing kekhawatiran Byakuya-sama dan kita bisa pergi ke Shiroi _Jinjya_ untuk melaksanakan 'semuanya'"

Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Inoue ini. Namun, sepertinya leluhurku ini mengerti. Buktinya, ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum senang dan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya.

"Kau memang hebat, Inoue Kagihime-_ku_…"

TBC

_**

* * *

Glossary:**_

_Oujisama :_ Pangeran

_Jinjya :_ Kuil Shinto, _Shiroi Jinjya :_ Kuil Putih

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** Ini chapter merupakan masa lalu Ichigo dan cerita sebelum kejadian di Ch.1 bagian tengah. Saya memang mengganti nama _Orihime_ menjadi _Kagihime _untuk menghindari kesamaan yang terlalu besar di masa depan dan masa lalu, tetapi mereka masih satu darah. Seperti yang saya katakan di ch lalu, ch ini nggak akan ada bloodynya. Soalnya, Bloody bakalan muncul di ch. Depan. *evil laugh* Oya, maafkan saya karena sangat lama ngupdatenya. Padahal, janjinya mau ngupdate cepet. Saya banyak banget tugas, maklum, udah kelas 3 SMA. Tetapi, saya bakal update secepat yang saya bisa. Bales review…

**sarsaraway20 : **Waah…saya kan udah ngasih warning~ Jangan baca kalo nggak kuat. Hehehe…Iya, ini udah diupdate. Maaf ya, chapter ini nggak ada bloodynya. Soal kematian Toushiro di cerita ini, wah, saya tidak berani menjamin dia hidup. *dilempar* Makasih dah review. Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**rukiinightray :** Iya, lagunya beneran ada. Cari ada di mbah google 'the handmaiden song mp3' mungkin ada. Soalnya saya punya. Ehe… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**RirinCross :** Iya, si Aizen kan penulis novel misteri, jadi dia dateng ke manor itu buat research. Ntar ada di bahas di ch depan. Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**CursedCrystal :** Duh, kayaknya saya bikin kesalahan ya yang di ch lalu. Yang nyiksa ichigo bukan Yachiru. Tapi salah satu handmaiden yang akan saya munculkan di ch depan. Maaf ya sudah bikin bingung. Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**ShinigamiSaichiKurouchi :** Iya, maaf ya, saya bikin bingung. Saya akan kasih translate-annya dalam bahasa Indonesia lain kali. Bikin tokoh sengsara memang kegemaran saya. *dibankai* Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**BeenBinCastorAmewarashi :** Enakan Bicchan…Kalo Binchan kayak gimana gitu di mulut. *dibankai lagi* Iya deh, Binchan…Itu…saya ndak ngerti juga kenapa saya bisa nulis fic gini. Suka aja sih. Nggak ada yang ngajarin dan nggak tau cara ngajarin. Hehehe… Mohon R&R lagi ya… Btw, fic binchan yang baru apa? Aku udah jarang baca ficnya binchan. Pingin baca lagi….

**HatsunejuLieMichaelis :** Ichi belum mati kok di ch ini. Kalo ichi mati berarti ceritanya complete dong…Makasih dah review, Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**aRaRaNcHa :** Mati bahagia atau tidak bahagianya seseorang ditentukan dengan amal per-*dilempar gara-gara ceramah* Ichi mati bahagia? Menurut arachan? Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**alinda arch :** Wah, kenapa linda-chan menghubungkan cerita ini dengan kuntilanak sampe Tragedi Sampit? Sebegitu abalnya kah cerita saya? Hehehehehe…Sepertinya linda-chan memang penyuka film horror ya? Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**KuronekoHimeun :** Wah, pertanyaan yang sama. Menurut Kuroneko-san Ichigo matinya bahagia nggak? Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Ayanarifai :** Maaf ya neesan, chapter ini nggak ada seremnya seperti yang saya katakan ch lalu. Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**yumemiru reirin :** Kalo Ichi mati, ntar ceritanya complete dong? Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Yupi AkaiYuki Kurosaki :** Kalo Ichi mati, ntar ceritanya complete dong? Yachiru memang kejam, soalnya dia dendam sama leluhurnya Ichigo yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Haruka Ana Kiryu :** Hahaha…Nyawa Hitsugaya ada di tangan saya…*dibankai* Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Fi kun31 :** Masih TBC, tenang saja Fi kun. Makasih sudah baca fic ini, mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Voidy :** Uaaaah…Benar-benar kritik yang paling membangun yang pernah saya dapati. Saya benar-benar bahagia~ Maaf kalo cerita saya nggak masuk kategori cerita favorit anda tapi, Rui-san…saya benar-benar memohon review membangun anda yang lainnya, termasuk di ch ini dan cerita bloody saya yang baru, judulnya "Yami no Kouken". Ya? Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya… Btw, Rui-san memang seorang penulis ya?

**Filgaia crimson eye :** Hahaha…Bagian itu juga bagian yang bikin saya jerit ndak karuan. Jujur, sebenarnya saya takut main fatal frame, yang main tuh adek saya yang baru berumur 13 tahun. Saya Cuma liat sambil teriak gaje dari balik bantal *malah curhat* saya juga takut nonton film horror. Sepanjang film saya Cuma tutup mata. Tapi saya suka…say-…uhpp…*dibekep* Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Hinaruto Youichi :** Hati-hati tersedak apelnya…hehehe… Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Azalea Yukiko :** Kalo Ichi mati, ntar ceritanya complete dong? Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**So Chand Luph pLend :** Rasa sakitnya memang tidak bisa dibayangkan. Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**ruki4062jo : **Nggak TE kok… Makasih dah review… Mohon R&R lagi ya…

**Chariot330 :** Makasih kepada Sapphire09 yang telah menginspirasi ch ini. Dan sekalian promo~ Saya bikin fic bloody lain dengan tokoh utama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Mohon R&R nya ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Bleach by Tite Kubo

**NOTE :** Tolong baca Ch.1 & Ch.6 dulu agar reader sekalian bisa mengerti jalan cerita ini.

**

* * *

Fate of a Revenge**  
Chapter 7 : The Revealed Truth

_If you come close enough for me to fall into the depths,_

_I'll become a shadow, wandering the endless darkness._

_Entrancingly drifting in the air, my shimmering haze,_

_I only remembered the days that weren't granted to us._

_You're not here._

_I know that. I know that_

_-Koe by Tsuki Amano-_

* * *

Sejauh yang ku ketahui tentang gadis yang berada di sampingku ini, Inoue Kagihime, merupakan leluhur dari Inoue Orihime dan ia bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Kuchiki Rukia, seorang putri Keluarga Kuchiki yang akhirnya dipersunting oleh kakak iparnya sendiri, Kuchiki Byakuya. Hal itu sudah bisa ku pastikan. Kenapa?

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kagihime selalu saja mengoceh tentang hal ini dan itu, tentang hal-hal yang bahkan leluhurku sudah tahu dan membuat leluhurku ini menanggapinya dengan dingin. Namun, hal itu sungguh menguntungkan diriku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang zaman ini. Tentang Klan Kuchiki yang ingin menguasai Jepang, tentang pemberontakan yang sudah leluhurku ini rencanakan, dan yang paling membuatku tercengang adalah tentang pernikahanku dengan Kagihime.

_Astaga…Aku merasa sama dengan leluhurku._

_Memanfaatkan gadis baik yang sedarah ini untuk mencapai tujuan yang__ tentunya hanya mementingkan egoku sendiri__._

Yang harus diketahui, aku dikirim _Kami-sama_ ke zaman ini tanpa dibekali ilmu apapun. Aku hanya ditempatkan di tubuh leluhurku ini, yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki nyawa sendiri. Aku hanya melihat apa yang dia lihat dan merasakan apa yang dia rasa.

"…jadi semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ne, Kurosaki-kun?"

_Huh._

Gadis Kagihime itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Orihime. Selalu saja bersikap manja dihadapanku, mengoceh tanpa henti, selalu berkata "Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…" dan membuatku sangat kesal akan suaranya yang terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hei, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Coba lihat ke sana."

Gadis Kagihime itu kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tenggara, menunjukkan sebuah _Jinjya _yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun, sepertinya sangat ramai dikunjungi para penduduk. Warna putih susu yang melapisi Jinjya itu dengan sepuhan emas yang dilapiskan pada ujung atap dan ukiran-ukiran lainnya, benar-benar menggambarkan Jinjya yang sangat indah dan menawan.

_Indahnya…_

Rasa terpukauku tiba-tiba terusik oleh kedatangan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu dengan pakaian _Miko_. Gadis itu menghampiri kami seraya tersenyum dan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"_Irrashaimase_, Kurosaki-dono, Inoue-dono…" ujanya. (irrashaimase : selamat datang)

Kagihime itu mengangguk kecil menanggapi salam ramah dari gadis kecil itu kemudian gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah diriku.

"Kurosaki-dono, semuanya sudah berkumpul." Ujar gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

Aku kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menaiki tangga yang menjulang tidak terlalu tinggi. Langkah demi langkah ku jejaki bersama gadis berpakaian miko itu. Ada rasa aneh yang menggeliat dalam diriku. Aku merasa gadis berpakaian miko itu adalah…gadis yang menyiksaku. Yang mencungkil mataku, mencacah daging pergelangan tanganku, itupun jika aku tidak salah melihat. Kondisi mansion Kuchiki saat itu sangatlah gelap dan gadis berpakaian miko itu hanya terlihat samar dengan kakinya yang sudah tidak menapak tanah.

Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat semua itu dan aku berharap aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan mengerikan itu.

Gadis berpakaian miko itu kemudian menatapku sayu dan tersenyum tipis. Leluhurku memang tidak menyadarinya, tetapi aku sangat merasakan hawa-hawa menusuk dari senyum tipis gadis berpakaian miko itu.

"Kurosaki-dono."

Langkah kaki gadis berpakaian miko itu berhenti saat menyebut namaku.

_Ah tidak, apa lagi ini?_

"Semuanya sudah menunggu anda. Saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini saja."

_Semuanya? Siapa?_

Gadis berpakaian miko itu membungkuk kecil kepadaku seraya memberikan sebuah kunci yang berukuran kurang lebih seperti buah apel, bahkan sebelumnya aku hampir mengira kalau kunci ini adalah sebuah amulet.

"_Otsukaresama,_ _imouto_." Ujarku pelan. (Otsukaresama, imouto : Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu, adikku.)

"_Hai, oniisama mo_." Balas gadis Miko itu sambil tersenyum. (Hai, oniisama mo : Ya, kakak juga)

_Imouto?_

_Oniisama?_

Jadi gadis miko yang menyiksaku itu adalah...adikku sendiri—bukan, adik leluhurku sendiri?

Hatiku serasa disayat-sayat. Bagaimana mungin seorang adik mampu menyiksa dengan cara yang mengerikan itu kepada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya? Meskipun sudah berbentuk roh tetap saja...itu terlalu ironis. Memang apa yang telah dilakukan oleh leluhurku sampai semua orang sangat membencinya? Aku tahu leluhurku memang sudah merencanakan pemberontakan, aku tahu kalau leluhurku sudah memanfaatkan Inoue dalam mencapai tujuannya. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, kalau mengingat kejadian di Manor Kuchiki itu, aku rasa yang dilakukan leluhurku tidak seringan itu.

Aku mulai memasuki gerbang bercatkan merah milik Jinjya ini, menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri untuk berdoa. Lalu, aku menuju pintu belakang untuk memasuki ruangan di dalam kuil. Aku merasa, kuil ini tidak lebih sebagai markas tersembunyi milik leluhurku, entah untuk apa. Aku kemudian memasukkan kunci yang berukuran seperti buah apel itu kedalam lubang yang sesuai dengan bentuk kunci tersebut. Tak lama setelah aku memasukkan kunci tersebut, terdengar bunyi 'klek' dan pintu pun berhasil dibuka.

Rasanya, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Sekitar tiga puluh orang berkumpul dalam ruang kecil milik kuil ini. Tetapi, yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah ketiga orang yang terlihat familiar di mataku. Seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan rambut silver dan mata jade yang sedang berbicara dengan pria tinggi berambut hijau, kemudian pria dengan rambut merah yang terikat ke atas, dan pria berambut biru yang sedang membaca gulungan-gulungan yang entah isinya apa. Ketiga pria itu membuatku terkejut. Apakah mereka, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Ishida...?

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang." Ujarku kepada mereka yang tiba-tiba menatapku tajam.

Pria yang berperawakan seperti Renji mulai angkat bicara. "Kami harus memastikan. Kau ingin memusnahkan Kuchiki atau hanya memberontak—melakukan kudeta?"

Aku merasakan jiwa leluhurku bergejolak tidak karuan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rasa bimbang dan benci terus bergulat di dalam hatinya, membuat dia ingin tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kurosaki," kali ini pria yang mirip dengan Hitsugaya yang angkat bicara. "pemberontakan akan dilakukan malam ini. Cepat putuskan."

Aku kini merasakan jiwa leluhurku semakin bergejolak tidak karuan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan?

"Aku," ujarku pelan. "aku...Aku akan memusnahkan seluruh klan Kuchiki. Termasuk yang mengabdi padanya!"

Suaraku lantang menjawab.

"Ichigo, apa kau yakin?" kali ini pria yang berwajah seperti Ishida bertanya—meyakinkanku.

"Aku harus membuh mereka. Mereka...mereka yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan adik-adikku. Mereka yang sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku. Mereka yang sudah memusnahkan desa tempat tinggalku. Mereka, Kuchiki, yang sudah MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU!

Kaisar sudah berjanji..." aku mulai menenangkan emosi yang meluap-luap. "akan mengembalikan desaku seperti semula, akan melepaskan adikku dari tugas sebagai Miko, akan memberikan kami kehidupan yang mapan nantinya. Kaisar berjanji padaku...jika aku...berhasil merebut kekuasaan Kuchiki."

Suaraku menjadi terdengar sendu. Begitu juga jiwa leluhur ini. Aku bisa merasakan rasa kebencian yang bercampur dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Begitu juga dengan memori-memori leluhurku yang mencengangkan. Memori di mana desa tempat tinggalnya dulu dibumi hanguskan, pembunuhan ibunya yang mengenaskan, kematian ayah dan adik bungsunya dalam tusukan pedang prajurit Kuchiki, serta keputusan adik pertamanya untuk mengabdikan diri di kuil demi kehidupan yang layak. Semua itu membuatnya sakit, sekaligus benci.

_Aku...bisa mengerti dirimu kalau memang apa yang terjadi padamu itu benar..._

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatapku nanar seakan bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan.

"Tapi Ichigo," pria yang mirip dengan Renji mendekatiku sambil menepuk pundakku. "bagaimana dengan Rukia? Apa kau...kau akan membunuhnya juga?"

Tekad yang tadinya sudah bulat menjadi sedikit goyang saat mendengar nama wanita itu, Rukia, wanita Kuchiki yang berhasil merebut hati leluhurku ini. Wanita yang tidak seharusnya menjadi objek cintanya. Kebenciannya pada Kuchiki dan rasa cintanya pada Kuchiki Rukia kini saling berbenturan dan mulai menghimpit dirinya dalam sesuatu yang hitam putih. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak membunuh semua Kuchiki dan ia juga tidak mungkin mampu membunuh Rukia.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bermain-main," pria berambut silver yang selalu didampingi pengawalnya yang berambur hijau panjang kini mulai angkat bicara sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "kalau kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuanmu, batalkan saja. Ingat, wanita itulah yang melahirkan Kuchiki Byakuya yang kedua. Kuchiki tetap saja Kuchiki."

_Astaga...? Membunuh Rukia?_

_Rukia yang notabene sangat dicintai leluhurku?_

_Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin itu terjadi..._

"...dan ingat, Kurosaki. Seberapapun kau mencintainya, dia tidak akan membalas perasaanmu." Pria berambut silver itu berucap dengan angkuh sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku...aku akan memberinya kesempatan," ujarku tegas pada pria berambut silver itu. "jika dia menolak, maka aku akan membunuhnya."

Pria berambut merah dan berambut biru itu terperangah mendengar perkataanku, diikuti dengan decihan kecil dari pria berambut silver.

"Abarai Tenjo, jika kau memang tidak mampu melihat teman kecilmu terbunuh, berjagalah di depan gerbang.

Ishida Mitsugatari, setelah membersihkan manor bagian bawah, sesegera mungkin bawa Inoue pergi jauh dari manor.

Dan kau, Kurosaki Ichigo, jalankan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan. Aku akan membantumu dari belakang." Perintah pria berambut silver itu.

_Ti-tidak mungkin..._

_Aku tidak percaya..._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di zaman ini?_

_Bagaimana mungkin, leluhurku, leluhur Renji, leluhur Ishida, dan leluhur Hitsugaya merupakan pencetus pemusnahan Kuchiki?_

_Aku bisa mengerti kebencian leluhurku. Tapi..._

_Apakah semua kebetulan ini merupakan...Takdir?_

_Takdir dari sebuah pembalasan dendam?_

Aku mengangguk pertanda setuju sambil menerima topeng putih dan katana hitam yang diserahkan oleh salah satu bawahanku. Aku kemudian menggantungkan katana itu di sela-sela obi yang melingkar di pinggangku dan kemudian mengenakan topeng putih itu untuk meutupi wajahku.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua." Ujarku dari balik topeng putih itu.

_Gletak!_

Kami semua terperanjat saat mendengar suara kayu yang terjatuh dari luar ruangan. Seluruh katana pun sudah dipersiapkan untuk menusuk siapa saja yang berani menguping seluruh pembicaraan ini. Ya, itulah yang ku rasakan dari jiwa leluhurku ini. Tidak peduli siapapun itu...dia harus mati.

Inoue yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Mulai menggeser pintu kayu yang menutupi dunia luar. Inoue tiba-tiba terkesiap pelan saat mengetahui siapa yang menguping seluruh pembicaraan kami.

"Karin-chan?"

Ya, itu adalah gadis berpakaian Miko yang merupakan adik leluhurku ini. Ternyata, ia terus menguping pembicaraan kami dari tadi.

"Oniisama," gadis berpakaian Miko itu, Karin, mulai memasuki ruang dengan mata yang terbelalak tidak percaya. "...kenapa? Kenapa kau berencana membunuh Rukia-sama? Bukankah kau berjanji padaku akan membiarkan Rukia-sama tetap hidup, ne, Oniisama?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang sedari tadi mendengar itu adalah Karin, adik leluhurku sendiri. Ya, sepertinya Karin mengetahui rencana pemberontakan itu dan dengan sengaja membiarkan Shiroi Jinjya—tempatnya bekerja—untuk dijadikan markas utama penyusunan rencana pemberontakan ini namun dengan satu syarat...

"Rukia-sama tidak boleh mati," suara Karin bergetar sambil kakinya berjalan mendekatiku. "itu kan yang menjadi perjanjian kita, Oniisama? Rukia-sama wanita yang baik, ia tidak seperti Kuchiki lainya..."

"Kurosaki!" Teriak pria berambut silver itu.

"...Rukia-sama sangat menyayangiku. Rukia-sama...akh-"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Semua orang terkejut saat melihat katana hitamku sudah menembus bagian perut Karin. Darah segar juga sudah keluar dari mulut dan perutnya.

_Tidak!_

_Ini semua sudah gila!_

_Leluhurku sudah gila!_

_Adiknya...Dia...sudah membunuh adiknya!_

_Adiknya yang sudah mengabdi padanya!_

_Membantunya!_

_Oh Kami-sama...Apa ini semua?_

"Onii...sama...ai-...shite...ru..."

Aku merasakan butir-butir air yang hangat jatuh ke pipiku. Awalnya, butir-butir itu jatuh perlahan tapi kini, kian deras membasahi pipiku yang tertutup oleh topeng putih ini.

Katana hitam yang masih menancap di tubuh Karin, ku tarik perlahan. Aku merasakan jiwa leluhurku yang tergetar tidak karuan. Mata katana yang perlahan keluar dari perut Karin juga meneteskan darah segar yang menjijikkan—darah seorang gadis yang terbunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri. Tubuh Karin kemudian terkulai lemas dan jatuh membentur lantai kayu yang dingin. Lantai yang kecoklatan mulai berwarna kemerahan sedikit demi sedikit dan darah mulai menyebar melalui alur-alur lantai kayu ini.

Tangis Inoue pecah begitu juga dengan tangisku—bukan, leluhurku. Meskipun suara isak tangis tidak terdengar namun air mata yang membanjiri wajah yang tertutup topeng ini, tidak bisa berdusta akibat rasa sedih yang mendalam.

"Kau ingin bukti keseriusanku kan, Hitsugaya?" suaraku yang sedikit bergetar bertanya pada Hitsugaya, pria kecil yang berambut silver itu.

Aku mulai menunduk sedikit mendekati tubuh Karin yang tidak bernyawa dan mengarahkan ujung katanaku ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Akan ku buktikan, Hitsugaya Oujisama..." Aku mulai menusukkan ujung katanaku menembus pergelangan tangan Karin. "Semua penghianat," ujung katanaku mulai ku putar menyobek lapisan kulit luarnya yang putih kekuningan. "semua yang berani menentangku," ujung katanaku mulai ku miringkan sejajar dengan lengan Karin dan dengan sekali hentakan, "AKAN BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI!" Daging beserta pembuluh darah tercabut dari pergelangan tangan Karin sehingga menampakkan tulangnya yang keputihan yang masih berlumuran darah. Serat-serat daging yang tersisa hanya bergantung pasrah pada lubang besar yang terlihat.

_A...Astaga..._

_Andaikan aku berada di tubuhku...Aku pasti muntah..._

_Cara ini... _

Aku mulai menggerakkan ujung jari telunjukku menuju ke kedua bola mata Karin yang masih terbuka.

_Hentikan..._

Aku juga merasakan dinginnya ujung jariku yang sudah menyentuh bola mata kanan Karin.

_Cukup ku mohon!_

Perlahan, ku tekan ujung jari telunjukku ke dalam bola mata Karin. Ah...rasanya basah dan kental. Ya, cairan bola mata itu keluar membasahi ujung jariku bersamaan dengan amisnya darah yang mengalir dari matanya.

_Kau sudah gila, Ichigo, leluhurku! Hentikan!_

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal tersentuh ujung jariku yang sudah berhasil menembus carian bola mata Karin. Kemudian aku menggerakkan ujung jariku di dalam bola matanya untuk menghasilkan lubang yang besar pada mata Karin.

_Ku mohon Kami-sama..._

_Keluarkan aku dari zaman ini!_

_Aku tidak kuat lagi!_

_Semua ini sudah tidak manusiawi!_

Aku kemudian menarik jari telunjukku yang menancap pada mata Karin sambil melepas topeng yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahku. Jariku kini basah oleh cairan kental yang berwarna putih kemerahan yang tentunya sangat menjijikkan. Tak ku sangka, ternyata jari telunjuk itu ku dekatkan pada mulutku dan mulai ku jilati dengan lidahku. Kini, salivaku sudah bercampur dengan cairan kental berwarna putih kemerahan—isi mata Karin—dengan rasa yang benar-benar mengerikan. Asam dan amis.

Mataku yang sembab kini menatap ketiga pria itu dengan tajam.

"Kalau begini, masihkah kalian punya alasan untuk meragukanku?"

_Kau gila Kurosaki Ichigo! Benar-benar gila!_

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Gaje ya? Kurang bloody kah? Kurang Gory kah? Tolong sampaikan semuanya lewat review ya!

**Balesan review buat yang gag log :**

**Hinaruto gak bisa login ToT**: Ehe...bingung ka? Ichigo sebenarnya timeslip terus numpang di tubuh leluhurnya. Dia cuman numpang doang buat liat kejadian yang sebenarnya. Makasih dah review! Tolong review lagi ya?

**Voidy** : Uwaaah...tumben saya nggak dapat kritik jelek dari nee...*senang* Moga-moga aja di ch ini juga nggak dapet kritik jelek. Hahaha...nee, review lagi ya! Terserah apa, yang penting membangun. Makasih dah review!

**Haruka ana kiryu :** Ah...kemaren memang sengaja nggak ada bloodynya. Tapi ch ini ada kok, ya walaupun Cuma di ujung2 aja sih. Bloody yang lumayan banyak ada di ch selanjutnya. Makasih dah review, mohon review lagi ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Bleach by Tite Kubo

**NOTE :** Chapter ini bersettingkan zaman 16 M

**

* * *

Fate of a Revenge**  
Chapter 8 : Tragedy of Kuchiki Rukia

_I am the path that you choose not to follow  
I am the one that you choose not to rely on  
I am the lover that you hate so much  
__So, __I am the man who you really seek for_

* * *

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mataku saat ini. Cahaya kemeahan yang mulai merambat ke tiap sudut manor besar yang megah ini. Panasnya juga mulai menjilati leherku dan memaksa butiran-butiran keringat untuk jatuh perlahan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Anak-anak, orang dewasa, semua yang ada di manor Kuchiki ini sedikit demi sedikit menjadi santapan malam api yang berkobar dengan angkuhnya. Jeritan-jeritan pilu anak kecil yang mulai terlahap api, memberi ritme horor tersendiri. Belum lagi, cahaya kekuningan bulan purnama ini tak enggan tuk berpendar menyinari puluhan mayat-mayat yang sudah berwarna hitam dengan kulit yang terkelupas dan memberikan warna merah daging segar.

_Mengerikan...Apa ini?_

_Inikah yang dikatakan sebagai pemusnahan Kuchiki?_

_Astaga...Ini gila!_

Tidak hanya itu, kini puluhan anak buah—tidak, sekutuku sedang bertempur melawan prajurit Kuchiki Byakuya, kepala Klan Kuchiki yang ke 63, yang telah membunuh keluargaku dan memaksaku membunuh, Karin, adikku. Huh, aku memang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang aku sedang menjambak rambut seorang prajurit Kuchiki yang tadinya ingin menusukku. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu dia akan ku lepaskan. Aku kemudian meletakkan ujung katana hitamku di samping lehernya, menggosokkannya perlahan hinga keluarlah cairan merah yang bisa dibilang...

"Sangat menggiurkan," gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum licik di balik topeng putihku.

"Tolong, ampuni saya, Tuan! Tolong!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar permohonan prajurit itu. Permohonan yang tidak akan pernah bisa terkabul, karena ia sudah tidak akan bisa melihat mentari esok hari.

_Hentikan!_

Mata pisau katanaku mulai ku gosokkan ke leher prajurit itu, menembus kulitnya dan merobek perlahan dagingnya. Jeritan pilu kesakitan prajurit itu sudah ku abaikan. Sekarang aku hanya terpusat pada satu kegiatanku yang 'menyenangkan' ini. Semakin dalam aku menekan katanaku itu, semakin terlihatlah serat-serat kemerahan daging prajurit itu dan,

TEP

Aku sudah berhasil memotong urat nadinya. Tidak ada lagi suara yang mengganggu yang keluar dari mulut prajurit itu. Hah, rasanya seperti memotong ayam saja. Gesekkan pisau sedikit, nadi terpotong, dan selesai. Kini hanya tinggal jasad tak bernyawa yang ada di hadapanku. Merasa jijik kemudian, aku langsung melemparkan tubuh prajurit yang tidak bernyawa itu hingga kepalanya menancap pada salah satu ujung tombak yang terlantar. Darah segar kemudian menetes dari ujung tombak tersebut dan leher yang hampir terlepas dari tubuh prajurit itu mengantung dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Tak lama setelah itu aku berjalan melangkah sedikit menembus hawa panas yang menjilati leherku. Dan mata obsidianku sedikit menyipit untuk memperjelas sosok yang berdiri di antara api yang kemerahan. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap ke arahku—seperti menyadari kedatanganku—dan ia pun menyeringai kecil. Mata jadenya menampakkan kilatan emosi, entah apa.

"Kurosaki, Kediaman Kuchiki sudah didepan. Kau siap."

Perkataannya itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Ya, pria di depanku ini, Hitsugaya Toushiro, memaksaku untuk siap meskipun pergulatan hatiku masih tidak bisa dikendalikan.

_Kau tidak mungkin membunuh Kuchiki Rukia kan?_

_Hei, apa kau mendengarku?_

_Jangan bunuh dia..._

Langkah yang bisa ku rasa sedikit ragu pun mulai ku lakukan. Mata obsidianku pun melihat ke langit sejenak, mencari ketenangan. Langit memendarkan cahaya kemerahan dan bulan hanya bersaksi bisu. Membuatku menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tersembunyi di balik topeng putihku. Langkah kaki juga terdengar dari belakangku. Ku lirikkan mataku sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutiku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Toushiro?" ujarku sarkatis.

Ia malah tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir aku bisa percaya padamu? Dan," suaranya mulai meninggi. "jangan panggil aku Toushiro!"

Mendengar hal itu, aku mendecih keras. Kenapa masih saja ada orang yang tidak percaya padaku?

"Terserah padamu. Tetapi, kalau kau menghalangi jalanku," aku mulai mengacungkan katanaku yang hitam ke arahnya dan secepat kilat, seseorang yang tinggi dengan rambut hijau yang menjuntai panjang menghalangi ujung pedangku dari leher Hitsugaya Toushiro. "aku tidak segan untuk membunuh kalian berdua. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hyourinmaru."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu, Hyourinmaru, menatapku dengan pandangan dingin tanpa berkata apapun. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedari tadi bersembunyi menampakkan dirinya dari balik tubuh Hyourinmaru sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kami hanya menjadi bayanganmu. Kau tidak usah merasa gundah, Kurosaki."

Langkahku semakin keras beradu dengan tatami kehijauan yang terbentang dalam satu ruang kecil. Darah segar tak kunjung berhenti mengalir mengikuti alur-alur kayu tatami. Darah yang berasal dari salah satu bawahan tepercaya Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien, orang yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan sekarang, mata kecoklatanku memantulkan bayang bening Kuchiki Byakuya yang sedang meringkuh bayinya dan istrinya. Tanganku yang tadinya menggenggam rambut Kaien yang sudah tidak bernyawa, ku lepaskan begitu saja dan mencabut katana hitamku sambil tersenyum dingin.

_Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya...?_

Darah Shiba Kaien sudah mengotori pakaian Kuchiki Byakuya yang sedari tadi memeluk anak dan Istrinya. Membuatku merasa semakin muak. Kemudian, ku lampiaskan rasa muakku itu dengan mengiris leher Kaien kasar. Guratan-guratan daging yang bercampur dengan kemerahan darah mulai terlihat dan dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Kuchiki Byakuya meringkuh anak istrinya semakin keras.

Tes.

Tes.

Darah dari leher Kaien mengalir semakin deras dan mengotori tatami bertautkan emas itu dengan darah. Semakin dalam aku mengiris leher Kaien, semakin puas juga rasa muakku terlampiaskan. Hm, tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa membuat Kuchiki Byakuya itu menjerit. Kepala ini...akan segera lepas dari tambatannya.

_GILA! AKU BISA GILA!_

_CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!_

_KAMI SAMA, APA KAU MENDENGARKU?_

"KYAAAAA...!"

Jeritan itu keluar dari bibir Kuchiki Rukia, membuatku merasa ingin tertawa lepas dan semangat untuk melempar kepala Kaien itu.

Kepala itu kemudian ku lempar ke belakang—menabrak pohon Sakura kebanggaan Byakuya dan menggelinding masuk ke dalam kolam Koi kesayangannya. Dan tubuh Kaien yang tidak berkepala itu dengan tidak berperasaan, aku tendang hingga terguling dan terjatuh dari koridor kayu yang membentang. Kemudian, aku kembali menatap Kuchiki yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Aku bisa melihat dua pasang mata itu menatapku dengan rasa takut bahkan bayi yang digendong Kuchiki Rukia menangis merasakan aura mencekam yang ku persembahkan.

Aku kemudian berjalan mendekati tiga Kuchiki yang tersisa sambil menghunuskan katana hitamku yang sudah berlumuran darah pengikut mereka. Aku ingin Kuchiki merasakan penderitaanku saat kehilangan sanak saudara, teman, bahkan orang tuaku. Aku ingin membuat Kuchiki Byakuya tahu apa yang aku rasakan padanya selama ini. Paling tidak, aku tidak ingin pengorbanan Karin menjadi sia-sia.

Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo bersumpah akan merebut semua milik Kuchiki Byakuya seperti ia merebut semua yang telah menjadi milikku.

Ayah. Ibu. Karin. Yuzu. Dan...Rukia.

"Rukia, bersembunyilah dengan Akito." Ujar Byakuya sambil berbisik pada Rukia. Sempat terdengar perlawanan dari Rukia namun dengan sekali kecupan Rukia tunduk padanya. Membuatku semakin merasa jijik dan mengayunkan pedangku tanpa sadar ke arah Kuchiki Byakuya.

Namun, Kuchiki Byakuya bukanlah petarung amatir. Teknik bertahannya tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Bahkan, serangan katanaku yang tiba-tiba bisa ditangkisnya dengan mudah. Membuatku mendecih dan sadar akan satu hal. Jika aku kalah di sini, maka aku yang akan benar-benar kehilangan semua dan jika aku menang, maka dia yang akan kehilangan semuanya.

Berpikir seperti itu membuatku lengah dan Kuchiki Byakuya berhasil menyeretku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan berharap kau bisa melukai harga diriku, Kurosaki."

Aku sedikit terkesiap mendengar bisikan kecil Kuchiki Byakuya. Bagaimana bisa ia membongkar kedokku? Padahal wajahku sudah tertutup topeng dan sedaritadi aku tidak berucap sedikitpun. Namun, tetap saja aku harus bersikap setenang mungkin. Jika aku salah langkah sedikit saja, semua ini akan berakhir dengan konyol. Dan untungnya, tak sengaja aku mendapati Rukia yang berlari ke luar kamar sambil menggendong bayinya, membuatku merasa ada sebuah jalan kemenangan yang membentang di hadapanku.

"Jangan terlalu tinggi, Kuchiki Byakuya. Permainan selesai. Harga dirimu," aku kemudian melompat mundur menjauh darinya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mendekati Rukia yang sedang berusaha lepas dari cakarku. "hanya berupa sampah sekarang."

Seklias, aku bisa melihat pancaran terkejut dari mata abu-abunya. Harga dirinya jatuh. Ia bisa membuatku mengayunkan katana penuh darah ini ke arah Rukia dan bayinya, harga dirinya.

"KYAAAA..."

Bisa ku dengar lengkingan suara Rukia yang menggema di telingaku saat katana hitamku hampir menghujam lehernya yang putih.

Eh, hampir?

Ternyata, Kuchiki Byakuya memang orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil menahan seranganku. Membuatku merasa semakin jengkel. Aku harus mencari celah kelemahannya. Harus.

Sembari mata coklatku menatap dalam-dalam mata keabuan Kuchiki Byakuya, aku bisa merasakan katana silvernya sedikit bergetar. Apa ia sudah kehabisan tenaga? Tidak mungkin. Ataukah...?

"Kuchiki Byakuya, ternyata memang itu kelemahanmu..." ujarku dengan nada suara yang disamarkan.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dingin.

BINGO.

Kuchiki Byakuya adalah seorang pria yang bermartabat tinggi. Seorang bangsawan yang tidak ingin membuat wanitanya semakin sedih. Oleh karena itu, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku, ia tidak akan mau mengatakannya di depan wanitanya. Ia tidak ingin wanitanya sedih mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Ia tidak ingin Rukia tahu bahwa aku yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Aku merasakan peluhku semakin membanjiri wajah yang tertutup topeng ini. Ku rasa, api sudah mulai menjalar ke arah rumah pusat.

"Kau tahu, jika tidak kita selesaikan, maka kita semua akan mati terlahap api, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Aku mengancamnya dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya menarik katananya dari katanaku. Hal itu malahan membuatnya semakin bertenanga untuk mendorongku menjauh darinya. Kalau saja aku lengah, mungkin aku sudah terseret dan tertancap katana silver itu. Dan itu pasti terjadi jika aku datang sendiri. Tetapi, aku tidak sebodoh yang dia kira. Aku tidak sendiri.

Bayang-bayang sekelebat melintasi ruang bagian belakang membuat konsentrasi Kuchiki Byakuya terpecah. Ya, istri dan anaknya tidak terlindungi. Tidak dari belakang.

'Bagus, Toushiro. Kau hanya bayang yang membantuku. Tidak lebih.'

Mata keabuan itu mulai melirik ke belakang dan membuatku memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

_Licik..._

_Kotor..._

_Menjijikkan...Sungguh..._

Kakiku mulai terayun menuju pinggang kanan Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan keras, Kuchiki Byakuya berhasil terlempar hingga membentur dinding. Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, ia tak sadarkan diri.

"NIISAMA!"

Pandanganku kembali pada Rukia yang terbelalak melihat ksatrianya terbaring diam membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?_

_Apa kau lupa betapa kau sangat mencintainya, HUH?_

Mata obsidianku kemudian menatap pilu bayi yang meraung dalam pelukan Rukia. Kuchiki Akito. Satu lagi masalah yang harus ku selesaikan secepat mungkin. Aku harus menghabisi Kuchiki sampai ke akar-akarnya hingga tidak tersisa walau hanya benih yang dekat dengan kematian. Tidak akan ku izinkan.

Dengan penuh keyakinan langkahku terasa semakin keras beradu dengan tatami. Rukia semakin gemetar melihat diriku yang berjalan untuk memperpendek jarakku dengannya. Akito yang hanya menangis dipeluknya semakin erat. Aku bisa melihat jiwanya yang terguncang hebat melalui mata violetnya yang berkaca. Tubuhnya bergetar sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku.

"Ma-mau apa, kau?" tanyanya ketakutan sambil mata violetnya melirik ke arah suaminya masih tidak bergerak.

Aku menyodorkan ujung pedangku ke lehernya yang putih bagai bunga plum di musim semi.

Ya, Rukia memang bunga Plum semiku. Yang hanya tumbuh sesekali dalam setahun kemudian gugur begitu saja. Membuat semua penantianku menjadi sia-sia.

"Aku lelah, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku lelah menunggumu."

Aku kemudian menjauhkan ujung pedangku dari lehernya saat merasakan hatiku terasa sakit sewaktu air mata bening itu jatuh dan ia menggumam kecil,

"_Ichigo...tatsukete..."_

Hatiku tersentak keras. Keraguan dan rasa cintaku padanya kini mulai membanjiri akal sehatku, membuatku tidak mampu untuk mengayunkan katana ini tepat ke kepala Rukia. Nafasku kian memanas saat merasakan pergulatan batin yang sudah semakin menjadi. Aku bisa gila. Dan aku benar-benar gila.

Aku sangat mencintai Rukia, aku tahu. Tetapi, bayi itu adalah satu-satunya penghalang kami, satu-satunya yang akan menjadi alasan Rukia untuk tidak bersamaku. Aku sudah putuskan, aku akan membawa Rukia secara paksa dari manor ini dan menghabisi satu-satunya penghalang.

"Kuchiki Akito."

Tanganku kemudian menarik kepala bayi yang masih sangat merah itu dari pelukan Rukia dan pada saat yang bersamaan, jeritan pilu Rukia dan bayinya yang sudah terpisah menggema dalam telingaku.

"Menjijikkan."

Dengan sekali tebasan, aku bisa mendiamkan bayi itu dan membuat mata violet Rukia membelalak lebar.

_Gila. Kalau begini faktanya, aku rela untuk kau siksa, Kuchiki Rukia._

Darah yang masih terasa hangat kini mulai mengalir di atas lenganku. Bau amisnya benar-benar merasuk paksa dalam hidungku dan membuatku merasa benar-benar jijik. Dan pada saat yang sama, Rukia menggila. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai-gapai bayinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan berteriak tidak karuan. Hatiku terasa sangat teriris melihat dirinya yang seperti itu.

'Dan jika aku membuang mayat bayi ini, mungkin dia akan berhenti menjerit seperti itu. Sudah tidak ada penghalang di antara kami.'

Tanganku dengan cekatan kemudian melemparkan mayat bayi ini ke dalam kolam. Namun entah mengapa, lemparanku meleset dan membuat kepala bayi yang masih lunak itu membentur satu batu besar yang tajam hingga guratan-guratan otaknya terlihat. Membuat Rukia semakin mendapatkan trauma yang luar biasa hebat.

"AKITO!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Lengkingan suaranya benar-benar menggema di manor yang sudah mulai habis terbakar ini.

Aku kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman di balik topengku sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Matanya yang violet itu kemudian menangkap tanganku yang turun ke samping wajahnya. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hime, ikutlah denganku, jadilah pendampingku."

_Plakk_

Tanganku yang terulur dengan rendah ditepisnya dengan penuh kearoganan. Matanya yang berkaca kali ini benar-benar menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia maafkan hingga ia mati.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ANAKKU, SIALAN! KAU, KAU YANG HARUSNYA MATI! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU, DASAR PEMBUNUH! JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP!"

Penolakan ini…benar-benar membuat seluruh rasa cintaku meluruh begitu saja. Hilang. Lenyap. Kemarahan dan kebencian yang kini menguasai tubuhku, jiwaku, bahkan nuraniku yang terdalam. Rasa cintaku kini berubah menjadi rasa cinta untuk membunuhnya.

"Aaa, kalau begitu, kau yang harus mati, Rukia."

Katanaku kini kembali terangkat dan mengayun tepat ke arah jantung Rukia. Dan…

_Jleb_

Katanaku sukses menembus jantung Ru-…tunggu!

"NIISAMA!"

"Byakuya…?"

Tanpa ku sadari, Byakuya tiba-tiba melompat melindungi Rukia, seakan menjadi tameng baginya. Dan terimalah ia karma. Kini, katanaku sukses menancap jantungnya dan membuatnya tiba-tiba tergeletak tidak berdaya. Rasa puasku masih belum bisa terpenuhi kalau aku belum berhasil meluluh lantahkan tubuh Byakuya yang sekarat ini. Katanaku kemudian ku rajamkan berkali-kali ke jantungnya untuk memastikan dia akan mati dan tidak lupa untuk ku oyak agar jantungnya itu menjadi tidak karuan.

Sekilas, aku bisa melihat mata violet itu terlihat semakin berbeda. Cahaya kehangatannya yang dulu terpancar kini berubah mati dan hanya tertuju pada satu benda panjang yang tergeletak tak bertuan. Katana Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tangan mungilnya semakin terulur ke arah katana siver itu namun terhenti seketika saat mendengar gumaman kecil dari mulut Kuchiki Byakuya yang sudah di ambang kematiannya.

"Rukia…

Larilah…Selamatkan dirimu…"

Kemudian hembus nafas terakhir Kuchiki Byakuya terdengar dan teriakan pilu kembali terdengar dari bibir Rukia dan saat itu juga, tangan mungil itu mengambil katana silver milik Kuchiki Byakuya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Ia kemudian mengarahkan katananya ke arahku.

"KU BUNUH KAU!"

Rukia kemudian mengayunkan katana itu ke arahku. Namun, walaupun ia sempat mempelajari kendo* selama beberapa tahun, tetap saja, gerakannya sangat gampang terbaca olehku yang sudah bukan amatir lagi. Ke kiri, ke kanan. Aku bisa membaca pola gerakannya.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH AKITO DAN NIISAMA! KAU HARUS MATI!"

Lengkingan suara yang penuh amarah serta isak tangis kecil yang tersisa milik Rukia kembali menggaung bersamaan dengan ayunan katananya yang hampir saja tepat mengenai tubuhku. Merasa kesal dengan permainan amatirnya, aku yang sudah dikendalikan amarah dan dendam hanya dengan sekali mengayunkan katana hitam kebanggaanku dan berhasil membuat darah segar mengalir dari urat nadi leher Rukia.

Ia tersungkur dan menatapku pilu.

Dan saat itulah, semua dendam yang menyelimutiku lepas. Dan logikaku mulai berjalan kembali.

Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?

Aku melihat nafasnya yang tersengal dan bibirnya menggumam pelan. Darahnya mengucur semakin deras dan membasahi kimono furisode—yang ironisnya, adalah pemberianku dulu. Melihatnya terluka seperti ini, membuatku sadar akan satu hal.

Aku hanya seorang pria yang telah dibutakan oleh dendam.

Aku masih merasakan mata violetnya tetap menatapku. Dan karena rasa bersalahku, aku ingin ia tahu siapa yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya ini, pria yang tidak akan pernah layak untuk bersamanya. Tanganku kemudian bergerak menyusuri topeng putih yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahku. Ku lepas perlahan topeng itu dan dengan bantuan cahaya bulan purnama, mata obsidianku berkilau tertangkap violet yang terbuka lebar tidak percaya.

"Gomen,"

Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas sudah mulai keluar dari ujung mataku yang akan membasahi wajahku ini. Aku kemudian berbalik membelakangi Rukia yang sedang sekarat dan melangkah ke luar ruangan itu. Pandanganku semakin kabur saat melihat api kemerahan sudah mulai merambat ke daerah kediaman pribadi Kuchiki ini. Dan samar, aku bisa melihat Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan pengawalnya sedang tersenyum puas menyambutku. Begitu juga dengan Kagihime, Ishida Mitsugatari, dan Abarai Tenjo, mereka menyambutku dengan senyum hangat penuh bahagia.

"Otsukare, Kurosaki."

"Yokatta na, Kurosaki-kun."

"Kerja bagus, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yo, Ichigo."

Namun, hatiku sama sekali tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti yang mereka gambarkan. Sesuatu yang hilang dalam hatiku sudah menjadi lubang hitam yang tidak bisa terhitung kedalamannnya. Lubang hitam yang menyerap jenis rasa apapun yang ada. Yang tinggal di benakku hanyalah kosong. Untuk apa aku berjuang sejauh ini? Aku berhasil menjadi salah satu daimyo dengan suksesnya kudeta ini, aku berhasil mendapatkan janji kaisar. Namun, untuk siapa? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku ajak berbahagia, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku perjuangkan.

Ayah, Ibu, Yuzu…Sudah tidak ada lagi.

Karin…bahkan Rukia, keduanya yang menjadi alasanku berjuang, telah aku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri.

Apa lagi yang tersisa?

Kini aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Air mata sesalku jatuh begitu saja. Tak terukur deras dan kerasnya teriakku saat ini. Aku hanya berharap, mereka yang sudah ku renggut hidupnya, bisa mendengar permohonan maafku ini.

"GOMENASAI!"

Kali ini, aku jujur. Aku tulus.

Aku mencintai Kuchiki Rukia.

Meski harus menunggu ribuan tahun untuk dimaafkan.

Aku akan sabar.

Hingga ia mau memaafkanku.

Dan tersenyum tulus padaku.

Saat itu aku akan tersenyum kembali.

Dan berkata,

"_Kimi ga suki…"_ ( Aku cinta padamu )

* * *

"...saki…?"

"…kurosaki?"

"…Kurosaki-kun?"

_Rasanya berat untuk membuka mata ini. Rasanya aku telah menangis semalaman. Namun, suara itu memanggilku. Aku harus bangun._

Aku mulai membuka mataku dan memandang sosok samar yang menatapku dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya. Rambut oranye, mata yang berwarna lebih gelap dengan air mata yang menggantung di ujung matanya. Membuatku sedikit bernafas lega.

Ternyata aku sudah kembali ke hidupku yang semula.

Aku masih hidup.

Dan teman-temanku masih selamat.

Kini mata obsidianku mulai memandang sekitar. Daerah yang gelap, usang, rapuh, dan mengerikan. Hasil perbuatan leluhurku 500 tahun yang lalu. Ya, aku sudah kembali ke Kuchiki Manor setelah diperlihatkan kisah tragis 500 tahun yang lalu di manor ini. Dan hal yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah, mencari sosok Rukia yang tidak tenang saat ini dan menyampaikan pesan terakhir leluhurku.

Aku harus bangun.

* * *

*_kendo : ilmu pedang_

**Chariot330 :** Hiksu…Maafkan saya yang lama banget ngupdatenya. Saya dikerubungin sama tugas dan TRY OUT yang semakin menggila belum lagi les pelajaran yang hampir memakan waktu saya. Dan dengan berat hati saya memutuskan untuk hiatus selama beberapa bulan untuk persiapan UAN dan masuk perguruan tinggi setelah mengupdate chapter ini. Tetapi, saya berharap agar reader semua tetap bersedia mereview cerita ini agar saya tahu kalau reader tetap menunggu cerita ini dan tidak meninggalkan cerita ini. Dan saya akan semangat untuk menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya! Oya, chapter selanjutnya akan full membahas hal-hal mistis dan bloody di manor Kuchiki saat Ichigo mencari keberadaan Rukia untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir leluhurnya. Apakah itu? Oleh karena itu, mohon tetap review saya ya! Mungkin saya tidak akan aktif menulis, tetapi saya akan tetap aktif di FFn.

Balesan Review (yang gag log):

Voidy : Wah, ternyata pikirannya nee lumayan tajam. Memang, ada kaitannya, tapi dikit aja. Hehehe...Tetep review saya ya nee. Reviewnya nee merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa saya ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Fue17 : Maaf kalo hasilnya nggak menyenangkan, ya. Saya berharap ch ini bisa bikin senang. Ichigo abad 21 dimulai di ch selanjutnya. Makasih dah review. Review lagi ya?

BeenBin males login : Makasih dah dipuji. Ini sudah diupdate. Review lagi ya?

ichaaa tau kan : Icha siapa ya? Ninomya Icha? *dilempar* Sudah diupdate. Makasih dah review ya, imouto.

Ryani Tsuki : Iya, ini sudah diupdate, makasih dah dipuji. Review lagi ya?

**TEKEN TOMBOL REVIEW DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT YA?**

**P.S : Tolong isi poll yang ada di profil saya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Bleach by Tite Kubo

* * *

**Fate of a Revenge**  
Chapter 9 : The Missing Word

_If I can't become a butterfly to fly in your sky  
Then I don't care even if I'm a monster that takes up all of your sorrow and suffer__s_

_-Izayoi Namida-_

* * *

Aku memandangi tubuhku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setelah melihat masa lalu yang mengerikan dalam mimpiku, kini aku malah menatap setiap bagian tubuhku bagai sedang mengalami mimpi yang sesungguhnya. Tubuhku yang sudah teroyak-oyak dan kedua bola mataku yang sudah buta kini bisa berfungsi kembali. Ya, aku bisa melihat jemariku yang bergerak dan lenganku yang masih utuh. Pandanganku juga masih sama, tidak sedikitpun ada yang mengganjal. Dan yang paling terpenting, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya nafasku yang berhembus tidak karuan. Padahal aku yakin, saat gadis hantu itu menyiksaku, aku merasakan nyawaku mulai keluar dari ragaku dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Dan kini aku bisa bangkit dengan kondisiku semula.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun? _Daijoubu?_"

Suara manis itu membuatku tersadar. Mataku yang ku pastikan masih bisa melihat dengan sempurna ini memandang gadis berambut panjang yang menatapku dengan air mata yang masih menggantung di ujung mata besarnya. Suaranya yang manis pun bisa terdengar jelas menggema di ruang yang remang-remang ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar masih hidup, aku kembali melempar pandanganku ke arahnya.

"_A_pa yang terjadi padaku, Inoue?"

Gadis itu malah menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil tersungkur di dadaku, membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

"I-Inoue, tenanglah"

Kemudian bayang samar mulai tampak dari sudut gelap ruang ini. Adrenalinku mulai terpacu lagi untuk menghadapi sosok gila yang akan muncul berikutnya. Belum lagi, kini ada Inoue yang bersamaku. Aku harus melindunginya juga, tidak seperti leluhurku yang dulu.

"Siapa di sana?" ujarku dengan setenang mungkin.

Namun, bayang yang masih samar itu tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkah maju mendekati kami. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Belum lagi angin dingin yang berhembus melalui kayu-kayu rapuh mulai menggelitiki tubuhku. Suara derap langkah sosok yang tak ku ketahui semakin terasa dekat dengan sedikit kilauan cahaya putih yang memantul dari wajahnya, membuatku semakin bergidik ngeri.

"Hei! Siapa kau?"

Aku berteriak semakin keras sambil merangkul Inoue seakan ingin melindunginya. Tetap saja, sosok itu tidak menjawab sama sekali dan tetap berjalan maju mendekati kami. Langkah demi langkah semakin terasa hingga aku bisa melihat sepatu _sneakers_-nya berhenti di depan kami.

_Tunggu, sepatu?_

Mata beririskan batu obsidian-ku membelalak tidak percaya. Pria tegap berambut biru gelap dengan kaca mata favoritnya kini berdiri di hadapan kami sambil memperbaiki kacamata yang sedikit merosot ke hidungnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Kurosaki, kau pasti sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan, kan?"

Amarahku memuncak. Aku seperti merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau! ISHIDA!"

Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Inoue yang sedari tadi menangis di pelukanku mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ishida. Dari belakang Ishida juga ku lihat ada bocah berambut silver yang berusaha menahan tawa. Mereka benar-benar puas melihatku yang hampir mati ketakutan.

"Hei, Kurosaki. _Kowakatta_?"

"_Teme_!"

Entah kenapa, meski kami semua sedang berada dalam manor yang mencekam ini, rasa takut kami mulai mencair. Entah kenapa. Bahkan sempat terlupa dari benakku bahwa kami sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang manor tua ini. Manor yang menyimpan sejuta misteri dan takdir tentang kami yang sangat mencengangkan. Benar-benar mencengangkan diriku.

"Ano," Inoue mencoba untuk memotong pertengkaran kecil kami. "Kurosaki-kun, apa semua itu benar?"

Aku kemudian kembali menatap Inoue, berusaha mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Semua yang di mimpi itu, apakah semuanya benar?"

Hah?

"Aku juga melihatnya, Ishida-kun dan Hitsugaya juga. Kami semua melihat masa lalu, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Apa?"

Hitsugaya yang kini mulai angkat bicara. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku sambil tertawa kecil dan Inoue mulai menjauhi diriku, menghampiri Ishida.

"Saat kau berteriak kesakitan, kami semua menemukanmu di tempat ini. Kau meronta-ronta seperti sedang disiksa dan tubuhmu terasa sangat dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan tak sengaja aku…memegang tanganmu dan melihat…apa yang kau lihat, Kurosaki."

Sorot tiga pasang mata itu kemudian terlihat nanar. Entah seperti empati atau rasa bersalah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kebisuan sempat menyelimuti kami, membuat atmosfir manor yang sudah dingin ini semakin mencekam. Namun, Hitsugaya kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus. Sedangkan Inoue dan Ishida malah melihat keluar melalui jendela kecil yang berada di atas atap.

"Ah, ternyata begitu ceritanya. Kita benar-benar tolol telah memasuki manor misterius ini."

Aku sedikit melihat adanya sinar penyesalan yang tersorot dari mata Hitsugaya, sinar penyesalan yang terasa sangat kompleks dan sangat sulit untuk aku mengerti sendiri. Aku kemudian kembali duduk untuk menguatkan kembali mentalku. Apakah aku harus keluar dari manor ini ataukah tetap melanjutkan perjalanan yang tidak kami tahu apa tujuannya. Kepalaku kembali terasa sangat pusing memikirkan itu.

Tak lama setelah kesunyian ini melingkupi kami tangan gemetar Inoue menyentuh pelan pundakku. Aku sedikit terjingkat saat melihat air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"H-Hei, ada apa Inoue?"

"_Go-gomen ne_, Kurosaki-kun…"

Setelah meminta maaf padaku ia kemudian memelukku erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku dengan. Suaranya saat itu sangat sendu dan samar. Sudah berusaha ku fokuskan pendengaranku untuk mendengarnya tetapi tetap saja, tak satupun kata ku dengar. Hanya sayup-sayup suaranya yang bergema di telingaku, terasa dingin dan menggetarkan. Ia kemudian menarik pelukannya, menjauh dariku sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kilauan butir air mata yang jatuh bisa ku lihat dengan jelas. Apa yang terjadi?

Inoue kemudian berlari menerobos Ishida dan Hitsugaya yang berdiri di depannya menuju pintu kembar yang masih berdiri kokoh. Kami berusaha mengejarnya terutama Ishida, ia benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengejar Inoue. Tetapi, hal yang aneh terjadi, saat kami mengejarnya sepanjang lorong yang gelap, Inoue yang masih terus berlari menjauhi kami hilang ditelan kegelapan. Dan yang kami dapatkan dari pengejaran kami hanyalah, jalan buntu.

"Hhh…Kurosaki!"

Setelah Ishida berhasi mendapatkan napasnya kembali, ia langsung menarik kerahku dan menghimpitku ke dinding. Pancaran matanya kini penuh amarah. Sedangkan diriku masih tetap dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa hebat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Inoue, hah? Apa yang dikatakannya saat memelukmu?"

Emosi Ishida kini benar-benar meledak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujarku datar.

"APA?"

Ishida kemudian melemparkan pukulannya tepat ke arah wajahku dan berhasil membuatku tersungkur.

"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK MENCINTAI INOUE, KUROSAKI! TAPI…tidakkah kau merasa dirimu sangat keterlaluan?"

Aku malah menatap lantai dengan mata sayu. Hah, aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini, aku memanfaatkan gadis polos itu untuk kepentingan diriku sendiri, sama seperti leluhurku dulu, yang memanfaatkan Kagihime demi ambisinya. Aku benar-benar seorang berengsek kelas kakap.

"KUROSAKI TATAP AKU!"

Tangan Ishida kembali menarik kerah bajuku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang sudah penuh emosi.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN INOUE, AKU PASTIKAN KAU AKAN MATI!"

Ishida kemudian menghempaskanku kembali ke lantai yang dingin. Tak apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya mengingat semua perlilaku buruk yang sudah ku berikan pada Inoue, aku pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari ini.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…"

Aku tahu permintaan maaf tidaklah cukup tetapi paling tidak, suasana sedikit menjadi lebih tenang sehingga kami dapat melanjutkan perjalanan meski tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir kami.

"_Asore!"_

Bunyi samar lonceng kini menggema sepanjang lorong yang bercahayakan lilin-lilin kecil, membuat suasana di tempat ini menjadi semakin mencekam. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada percakapan di antara kami sepanjang jalan ini. Sudah sekitar 10 menit kami melintasi lorong ini tetapi belum juga kami menemukan persimpangan ataupun pintu. Belum lagi derit-derit bunyi kayu yang kami tapaki menambah ketegangan di tempat ini.

Aku kemudian memutar kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat sekitar. Hanya dinding tua yang rapuh, tidak ada yang spesial hingga aku melihat kegelapan dari samping kananku. Tunggu, apakah itu persimpangan jalan? Lubang itu berukuran tidak lebih dari tubuhku, membuatku menjadi sangat penasaran dengan lubang ini. Aku kemudian menghentikan langkahku, diikuti oleh Ishida dan Hitsugaya yang juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku memasukkan tanganku ke lubang itu, memastikan itu adalah lorong sempit atau hanya lubang biasa.

Glep.

Aku kemudian merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tanganku. Kini aku benar-benar ingin berteriak. Rasanya dingin dan kaku. Aku coba untuk berontak kecil, namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku tarik tanganku kembali dan sesuatu muncul dari kegelapan.

"WHAAA!"

Tubuh manusia tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan dan wajahnya kini benar-benar tepat berada di depan wajahku. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa wajahnya itu, yang jelas, begitu sosok misterius itu keluar, aku langsung menutup mataku dan membiarkan sosok itu menimpaku.

"LEPASKAN DIA DARI TUBUHKU! SIAPAPUN! HITSUGAYA, ISHIDA!"

Aku meronta meminta tolong namun bukan pertolongan yang ku dapat, malah perkataan Hitsugaya yang mencengangkan yang ku dapatkan.

"Renji…? Kenapa?"

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati Renji yang menatapku dengan seringainya yang mengerikan bersaaman dengan suara samar wanita yang menggema sepanjang lorong.

"_Kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya kan?"_

* * *

**Glossary**

_Daijoubu? _: Tidak apa-apa?

_Gomen ne :_ Maaf ya

_Kowakatta_ : Takut

_Teme _: Kau/Kamu (dalam bahasa yang kasar)

* * *

**Chariot330** : Sudah terupdate akhirnya. Walaupun dengan cliffhanger lagi, maafkan saya. Rencananya sih bagian bloody juga mau di masukkan di chapter ini, tapi entah kenapa, kalo masukin bloody ke chapter ini rasanya setengah-setengah doang. Jadi chapter selanjutnya bakalan bloody mungkin. Soal ichigo yang bisa ngeliat lagi, entar saya jelasin di chapter depan. Well, mungkin saya ngupdatenya bakalan lamaaaa banget. Saya mau fokus SNMPTN. Soalnya sekarang zaman mencari PTN sudah berubah drastis dari tahun-tahun yang lalu, haaaah…nasib-nasib. Pendek kata, PLEASE REVIEW!

Balesan review yang gak log in

Hantu Toilet : Ehehe...Makasih atas pujiannya. Review lagi ya?

Hiruma Yuki-chan : Iya, makasih atas sarannya untuk menambahkan bloody. Mungkin di chapter depan akan saya usahakan untuk semakin bloody! Review lagi ya?

Tyal : Hontou? Masih ada typo? Ah, saya harus koreksi lagi. Makasih udah dipuji, jadi malu *plak* Oke, review lagi ya?

Parachipusu : Makasih udah diingetin. Berarti referensi saya salah! Review lagi ya?

vida tranquila : Kalo ichi mati ceritanya selesai dong. Ntar saya jelasin di chapter2 selanjutnya. Makasih sudah review! Salam kenal juga! Review lagi ya?

aya-na rifa'i : Sudah diupdate. Review lagi ya nee?

Voidy : Aaa~ Nee-ku tersayang. Maaf fb nggak ada kabar, lagi sibuk ee. Iya, harusnya memang kemaren ch 8 n 2 berkorelasi, tetapi entah kenapa...mungkin karena waktu bikin ch 2 kemampuan menulis saya tidak sebaik sekarang jadi, waktu nuli ch 8 kalo nggak ada yang diubah dikit rasanya gimanaa gitu. Maaf ya nee. Saya nggak panggil nee pake sebutan formal kok, tenang aja. Pendek kata, review lagi ya nee? Saya akan menunggu review baik maupun pedas dari nee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Bleach by Tite Kubo

**Warning :** CharaDeath! AU

* * *

**Fate of a Revenge**  
Chapter 10 : Aftermath I

Within the infinitely reverberating tones,  
can you hear my voice?

* * *

"Re…Renji?"

Sontak ku buka mataku lebar-lebar untuk memastikan objek yang menimpaku ini benar adalah Renji. Dan bisa ku lihat dengan jelas, rambut kemerahannya masih terikat dan melekat di kepalanya. Tato-tato norak di wajahnya juga masih sangat terlihat nyentrik. Sedikit rasa lega meliputi tubuhku ini. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Renji yang memisahkan diri dengan kami di awal perjalanan kami. Namun, sesuatu yang aneh terasa. Aura yang dipancarkan oleh Renji sangat mencekam. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan detil apa yang aku rasakan namun sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada diriku ini, dan itu benar terjadi. Renji tiba-tiba mencekik diriku dengan kencang hingga aku bisa merasakan saluran pernafasanku menjadi sempit. _Akh, tolong aku!_ Itu hal yang ku teriakkan tanpa suara dan Hitsugaya bersama dengan Ishida menarik tubuh Renji dari diriku.

Aku merasakan tulang rawan leherku hampir tertarik keluar saat Renji ditarik menjauh dariku dengan kedua tangannya yang masih melekat di leherku. Merasa masih ingin hidup, aku mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang aku miliki dan menendang Renji hingga tubuhnya terhempas dan menabrak tembok.

"Akh, kuso! Ada apa dengannya?" ujarku kasar.

Namun, sesuatu yang semakin mencengangkan terjadi di depan mataku. Renji kembali bangkit dengan wajah yang sangat tidak biasa, Matanya menatap kami seakan kami adalah mangsa dan seringainya yang lebar itu seperti serigala yang sangat kelaparan. Ada apa dengannya? Dia bukan Renji!

Dengan cepat, Renji menggerakkan tangannya untuk menangkap leher Ishida. Dicengkramnya dengan erat leher Ishida dan aku bisa melihat wajah Ishida yang semakin membiru. Ishida berusaha meronta-ronta, mencoba melawan dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Dan kami yang melihat semua itu, tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuh kami seakan terkunci, bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki seinchi pun.

Aku masih tidak berdaya. Aku hanya bisa memandang saat kuku-kuku Renji sudah menancap ke dalam leher Ishida dan darah segar mulai mengalir, menelusup di sela-sela jari itu dan menetes ke tanah. Tetapi, aku masih bisa melihat Ishida yang tetap berusaha untuk hidup dan bagaimana ekspresi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat kuku-kuku itu semakin dalam menusuk lehernya, membuat matanya terbuka sangat lebar seakan ingin meloncat keluar dan mulutnya yang menganga seakan ingin berteriak karena rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Namun, Renji tanpa rasa iba semakin menancapkan kuku-kukunya untuk memastikan jari-jari panjangnya dapat masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Ishida, untuk merasakan setiap urat dagingnya terpotong dengan sempurna. Sedangkan, yang bisa aku dan Hitsugaya lakukan hanyalah memandang dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa, kami bingung harus melakukan apa, mungkin. Yang kini bisa kamu lakukan hanya menonton, menonton dan mendengar semua jeritan perih Ishida yang menjalar ke hati kami dan membuat rasa ngilu yang tidak tertahankan. Hah, begitu menyedihkan sekali kami ini. Setelah sekian lama kami berdiam melihat—hanya melihat Ishida menjerit kesakitan semua jari Renji akhirnya berhasil memasuki leher Ishida yang masih tersengal-sengal untuk bernapas, Renji sedikit menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, menyobek setiap urat daging leher dan mematahkan tulang rawan yang melindungi leher Ishida secara perlahan untuk mencari ruang gerak bagi jarinya. Tiba-tiba, Renji menarik bagian depan leher Ishida dan dengan satu hentakan dan darah segar berhasil terciprat di wajahku, juga Hitsugaya.

Tubuh Isihida menggelepar-gelepar seperti ingin mati. Mulutnya masih terbuka sangat lebar seperti matanya. Darah yang mengalir dari tenggorokannya membanjiri lantai kayu. Dan saat mataku menatap luka menganga yang tercipta di leher Ishida, aku merasa sangat ingin muntah. Serat-serat daging dan pembuluh-pembuluh tersobek-sobek seperti kain usang dan tulang lehernya yang masih ternoda darah menyembul ke permukaan. Laringnya sudah tergores-gores, mungkin karena cengkraman Renji tadi, namun tetap saja, memualkan.

Akhirnya Ishida berhenti menggelepar dan bernapas. Sontak, perhatianku tidak lagi terfokus pada luka menganga yang ada di lehernya melainkan, aku terfokus pada nyawanya. Nyawa seorang Ishida Uryuu yang sudah menjadi kawanku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku membelalak tidak percaya. Tubuhku gemetar, marah. Amarahku sudah tidak lagi bisa dibendung.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, saat tanganku sudah memegang sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Renji. Keringat dingin mulai menetes, membasahi telapak tanganku. Tembak atau tidak. Bidikanku mengarah tepat pada kepala Renji. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menembaknya, aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya namun di sisi lain, rasa marahku kian memuncak. Bisa ku lihat Hitsugaya juga sudah mengeluarkan _revolver_ kesayangannya dan bisa ku lihat keraguan yang amat besar terpancar di wajahnya.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba Renji berteriak dengan sendirinya dan kemudian tanpa aku sangka, dia melompat ke arah Hitsugaya_. Tidak, tidak lagi! Cukup Ishida, CUKUP ISHIDA SAJA!_

DOR.

Pelatuk pistol yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini sudah tertarik ke belakang dan darah segar kembali membasahi wajahku. Mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya pun ikut membelalak tidak percaya saat cairan merah itu membasahi wajahnya dan suara benturan pun terdengar. Tubuh Renji yang sudah kaku kini terhempas ke lantai. Darah juga mulai mengalir dari kepalanya, hasil dari dua lubang yang dan dua peluru yang tersemat di kepalanya. Aku tertawa geli. Fuh, rupanya Hitsugaya menekan pelatuknnya juga.

Mataku kembali menatap Hitsugaya yang…tersenyum? Memang, amarahku masih tidak tertahankan namun bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melihat wajah bimbang bocah itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih namun juga lega. Sedih namun juga senang. Benar-benar terasa sangat kompleks hingga aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil, membuatku yang sempat tersenyum tadinya—entah kenapa—sedikit kaget.

"Hah…Hahahahaha…Lama kelamaan aku bisa gila, Kurosaki. Semuanya mati. Mati di tangan orang yang ada di dekatnya juga. Tidakkah ini konyol, Kurosaki?"

Wajahnya kini kian menjadi suram dan terlihat lebih bersalah saat menutup mata Renji yang kini tergeletak kaku. "Mungkin, sebentar lagi kita akan saling membunuh ya, Kurosaki. Hahahaha…"

Tawa kecilnya itu sedikit membuatku takut. Belum lagi senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya, mata kosongnya juga, membuatku sedikit terperanjak kebelakang.

"Aku yang menekan pelatuknya duluan, Kurosaki. Jadi bukan kau yang membunuh orang ini. Kau tidak perlu menambah rasa sakitmu, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya tiba-tiba mengarahkan revolvernya ke kepalanya sambil tersenyum kelu. Aku membelalak tidak percaya. "Aku sudah melihat apa yang harus kau tanggung karena ulah leluhurmu dan leluhurku. Mungkin, aku lah yang pantas mendapatkan ini. Hah…takdir begitu menyakitkan ya, Kurosaki?"

Ia kemudian menarik pelatuknya sambil ternsenyum kelu. "Ja ne, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"JANGAN TOUSHIRO!"

DOR.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aku terdiam. Mataku membelalak tidak percaya saat melihat Hitsugaya yang juga membelalak tidak percaya. Mata emeraldnya itu seakan berkata, "_Uso_, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?" Dan Hitsugaya langsung membanting revolver kesayangannya ke lantai yang masih bersimbahkan darah Renji dan Ishida.

"Hah! Pistol _baka_! Bagaimana mungkin pelurunya bisa habis?"

Aku kini tersenyum lega saat melihat Hitsugaya memaki-maki pistol kesayangannya sendiri karena ia lupa mengisi pelurunya—yah, memang sepenuhnya kesalahan Hitsugaya namun, hal itu yang bisa membuatku sedikit merasa lega. Aku kemudian menutup mata Ishida yang tergolek kaku dan memindahkannya ke dalam lubang di mana Renji sebelumnya muncul, begitu juga dengan Renji, aku memindahkannya ke lubang yang sama dengan Ishida. Aku tidak bisa memposisikan mereka dalam keadaan berbaring, mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku hanya menumpuk mayat mereka dalam satu lubang.

"Maafkan aku teman, aku tidak bisa memberikan pemakaman yang pantas untuk kalian."

Aku kemudian meninggalkan lubang itu dan menuju Hitsugaya yang masih terduduk sambil memarahi revolvernya. Ku tepuk bahunya dan ia memandangku. Mata emeraldnya kini mengunci pandangan mataku. Membuatku sedikit terhenyak.

"Jadi?" tanyanya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Inoue atau Rukia? Yang mana yang menjadi prioritasmu?"

Benar.

Aku melupakan tujuan yang sudah ku sumpahkan. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk mencari Kuchiki Rukia agar bisa menyampaikan pesan dari leluhurku. Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku melupakan itu? Aku malah sibuk mencari Inoue dan melupakan tujuanku yang sesungguhnya. Pantas saja, Rukia yang sangat mengincarku menjadi murka. Aku melupakannya, sama seperti leluhurku.

"Aku…akan mencari Rukia." Ujarku tegas.

Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk mencari wanita itu. Aku harus menyampaikan pesan leluhurku sebab kenapa ia membunuh Kuchiki. Dan aku harus segera menemukan wanita itu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua kebenaran di hatiku ini. Rasanya sangat mencekat napasku tiap kali aku mengingatnya.

"_Wakatta_. Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu mencarinya."

"Eh?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil sambil kembali bangkit dan membuang revolvernya jauh-jauh. "Kenapa Kurosaki? Kau tidak senang?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu, Toushiro. Hanya saja aku…_tidak ingin kau terluka_."

Hitsugaya kemudian berbalik menghadapkan punggungnya padaku. Tangan mungilnya pun mengepal kuat.

"Sudah terlambat, Kurosaki. Aku sudah terlanjur terluka dan aku hanya ingin membantumu sehingga aku bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini."

Hatiku serasa disayat. Benar, aku sudah membuatnya terluka karena menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke orang yang sangat di kaguminya. Aku benar-benar bukan teman yang baik baginya. Aku benar-benar…kejam.

"Hei, buat apa kau melamun seperti itu?"

Hitsugaya memukul pundakku pelan sambil tersenyum lirih. "Sudah ku bilang kan, aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Jadi, kau harus mencari wanita Rukia itu dan mengeluarkanku dengan selamat dari sini."

Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku yang penuh dengan rasa berdosa—tidak, aku memang sudah berdosa. Aku membiarkan Inoue menghilang entah kemana, aku membiarkan teman terbaikku, Ishida, mati, dan aku sudah membuat Renji harus menanggung kematian atas perbuatan yang mungkin tidak disadarinya. Huh, aku sudah tidak layak lagi disebut sebagai manusia.

"Toushiro," ujarku pelan. Ia kemudian melirik sedikit ke arahku dan berdehem kecil. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkanku dan aku masih ragu untuk mengatakan ini atau tidak hingga aku merasakan hawa dingin yang menyapu pelan punggung leherku.

Aku berbalik. Dan mataku membelalak tidak percaya.

Wanita itu—Rukia, keluar dengan langkah gontai dari lubang di mana aku meletakkan jasad Ishida dan Renji. Bah, ternyata semua ini ulahnya. Dia-lah, Rukia-lah yang telah membuat teman-temanku terbunuh. Dia yang merasuki Renji dan membunuh Ishida. Dia memang _biang kerok_ dari semua ini dan mungkin juga, hilangnya Inoue berhubungan dengannya?

Aku harus mencari tahu dan sebelum ku sampaikan pesan leluhurku, aku akan sampaikan dulu rasa sakit yang sudah di derita teman-temanku karenanya.

"Hei, kau ak-"

Belum selesai aku menyampaikan perkataanku, ia sudah melihatku dengan tatapan dingin. Bibir pucatnya juga ikut tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tidak karuan. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan gontai menjauhiku.

"Toushiro, dia di sini! Ikuti aku!" teriakku pada Toushiro yang sudah berada lumayan jauh di belakangku.

* * *

Langkah cepat kami berbenturan pada lantai kayu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi derap yang sangat kasar. Napas kami berderu kecang berusaha menyamai langkah kaki yang berjalan cepat-lurus mengikuti lorong panjang yang entah akan bermuara di mana. Namun, samar-samar aku melihat bayang Rukia yang berjalan menjauhiku. Itulah sebabnya, aku terus berlari, mengikuti baying itu pergi.

"He-hei, Kurosaki! Apa kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk keras. "Ya."

Hitsugaya tetap berusaha menyamakan tempo langkah kaki dan napasnya sehingga ia tidak akan pingsan ataupun tertinggal di belakang.

Tak lama setelah kami berlari, kami melihat ujung lorong itu. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan tatami hijau yang sudah usang. Kami berhenti sebentar di depan ruang besar itu, mengatur napas kami agar bisa kembali normal.

Setelah merasa lebih enak, kami mulai melangkah pelan memasuki ruang dengan tatami itu. Dibantu dengan cahaya bulan, mata kami samar menangkap tiga sosok yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Aku terkesiap, begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya. Mata kami membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kami lihat ini.

_Hantu gadis miko yang menyiksaku itu…_

_Hantu gadis kecil berambut merah jambu yang memberiku ingatan mengerikan…_

…_dan…_

"Inoue?"

* * *

**Chariot330 :** Hallo semuanya~ Saya kembali lagi dengan cliffhanger yang sama sekali nggak bikin penasaran. *dihajar reader* Maaf kalau cerita ini jadi ada yang kurang jelas, soalnya saya baru kembali menulis lagi setelah hiatus panjang untuk menghadapi UN dan SNMPTN. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Cerita ini tinggal 3 chapter lagi (mungkin) jadi saya harap reader semua berkenan untuk memberikan review terbaiknya di chapter-chapter akhir ini. *bows* Oya, saya akan tetap memegang janji saya untuk memberikan ending yang bernuansakan ICHIRUKI. Jadi, saya benar-benar mohon bantuan dan supportnya!

Balesan Review yg gak log :

Thae-yugi-chan : Makasih dah dipuji. / maaf klo alurnya ngebingungin. Mudahan bisa lebih dimengerti di ch ini ya! makash dah review~

Voidy : Oneesan~ sudah saya usahakan bikin ceritanya biar kembali ke plot awal, mudahan bisa bikin nee puas. Makasih dah review nee~

Hiruma Yuki-chan : Endingnya tetep ichiruki koook. Tena~ng. Ini udah dibikin bloody kook. Makasih dah review~

carnation-red : Maaf nee...maaf *bows*

parachipusu : e to...menurut kamus yg saya pegang, ayah itu mempunyai kanji tou...bukan tto...untuk memperhalus lagi, orang jepang biasanya menambahkan o sebelum konsonan noun/verb-nya...tapi teimakasih saran dan reviewnya...saya akan coba dengan referensi lain, siapa tau saya yg salah ^^


End file.
